


Agent Svlad Cjelli's Holistic Detective Agency

by OverlordAvery



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dark!Dirk AU, Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Violence, murder mention, season 1 AU, will add as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordAvery/pseuds/OverlordAvery
Summary: Although bellhop Todd Brotzman doesn’t have a lot going on in his life, the worst awaits him. It begins when he arrives at work one day and is sent up to the hotel’s penthouse, where he discovers millionaire Patrick Spring has been murdered. An odd chain of events that unfolds leads to Todd becoming a person of interest in the crime and losing his job. That is when he meets Svlad Cjelli, a fast-talking, eccentric Detective/CIA Agent, and his ‘Assistant’ Osmund Priest, who have been hired to investigate the murder of Patrick Spring. Svlad believes that he and Todd are destined to solve the mystery together. Once Svlad is able to convince (or kidnap) Todd in to working with them, the latter is visited by wild, dangerous characters – all associated with Svlad– who complicate his life further.AU Verse in which CIA Agent Svlad Cjelli is solving the Spring Case and he and his 'Handler' Osmund Priest kidnap Todd Brotzman and force him to tag along in the crazy shenanigans.





	1. Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Agent Svlad Cjelli (Dark!Dirk), Todd Brotzman, Amanda Brotzman, Rowdy 3.  
>  **Warnings** ; Murder Mention. Kidnapping. Manipulation. Drug Use. Violence. Murder.
> 
>  **Note** ; It was received well on Tumblr so I'm moving it here.  
> I am writing this between “You’re Mine” when I need a break between writing all that angst.  
> That being the case, it will take a while to finish.  
> And will probably only be 8 parts given I’m trying to write one chapter as each episode.  
> Also LowKey using the Priest Brother's Theory for angst between Priest and Martin for reference to their interactions.  
> Blackwing Headcanons for AU at the end for reference.

Priest knew this case was going to be weird.  

He had known that since Svlad got the mysterious phone call that hired him six weeks ago while they were in the middle of walking through Blackwing. Which the boy was just so ecstatic about, practically jumping off the walls of the facility as he ran off to tell Riggins he got a case. He had a weird feeling the entire trip to Seattle where instead of just starting the case they got a hotel and went sightseeing, on Svlad’s insistence, and just waited to hear back from Patrick. Which Priest felt like was never going to happen. But it eventually happened rather suddenly while the two of them were lying in bed where Svlad lied about how they were almost there despite the fact they weren’t even in the car let alone dressed.

He just wasn’t expecting it to get  _this_ weird.

Never once in his life thought that going through the hotel looking for Patrick Spring would lead to them to turning a corner where he was witness to a man in a gorilla mask practically pinning Svlad to the wall He already had his Glock raised and aimed at the mystery assailant who rather quickly pulled off his mask to reveal another Svlad. One wearing clothes he normally wouldn’t… like really wouldn’t all of the black he normally wore was replaced with rather vibrant colors and he looked to be disheveled, and even injured. Whereas his Svlad currently wore a pair of black jeans, black hard sole’d boots, a black button down tucked in with the sleeves carefully rolled up, a black tie, and in the car for when it got cold later was a black peacoat waiting for him. Priest just stared at him briefly, causing Priest to lower his weapon before Svlad turned towards the one he had pinned to the wall and started talking.

“Listen  _very_ carefully.” Priest looked to the man in the fur coat who was with him looking a little worse for wear and rather confused and even  _irritated_ by the current situation going on. His eyes then moved on to the man in what looked like a steampunk version of an iron man suit with narrowed eyes. “It is a  _mess_ up there, but we’re going to figure it out.” Sounding like he was trying to reassure himself which just made him wonder what the fuck had happened and  _why_ there were two Svlad’s. Sometimes putting up with one was annoying enough.

“That is superb… but who is that?” He watched his Svlad point to the man in the fur coat, watching the way the other Svlad looked back to him with a large smile before looking back ahead.

“That’s your new best friend,” He was smiling towards the man in the fur coat before looking over to him briefly uttering a small; “sorry Mr. Priest.” Before looking back to himself and continuing. “And hopefully he’ll forgive us for this.” Priest couldn’t stop his amused smile as the boy continued on with explanation, very obviously in a hurry. “Now, shut up and listen to me,” And still so bossy.

“I beg your par-” Priest couldn’t stop his smile when the other Svlad grabbed himself by the shoulders and shoved him into the wall to get himself to stop talking.

“He’s at the Ridgley building.” He announced like they should know where exactly that is.

“Uh… the Ridgley?” Sounded confused as Priest already pulled out his phone to look up the location of the building he mentioned. “And what’s that guy-”

“No time to explain! Three questions, one answer, do you understand?” Svlad gave himself an even more confused expression as the other Svlad grew increasingly frustrated. “Ugh, there’s no time for this. Just… just get the kitten we forgot it.” He was pulling himself off the wall and shoving him forwards. “Go on, run.” Even bossy with himself before he quickly shot a hand out to catch himself when Svlad already started to walk. Handing him the gorilla mask and sending him on his way before looking to him. “You know Mr. Priest, it probably won’t change anything but we could have  _really_ used your help back there.” He was already grabbing his so called new “best friend” and practically dragging him along. Priest couldn’t help but giggle to himself in amusement as he followed after Svlad who just seemed even more involved in this silly case.

“It’s nice to see you’re that bossy to yourself.” Priest mused while pulling his own mask out of its hidden spot in his leather jacket, not that he ever really needed it, but he guessed it was important if Svlad was making himself cover his own face with a silly Gorilla mask. He pulled the cloth down over his head so it was around his throat before pulling it up to cover his mouth and his nose.

“ _Excuse me_ , that was not Bossy, that was just…” He watched the boy take in a deep breath and put his hands on his hips as he sighed heavily to himself. “ _Frantic_ … actually all of it was frantic.” They continued on down the hall both of them looking around before Svlad glanced at him over his shoulder. Priest couldn’t help but find himself increasingly amused by the silly mask he was wearing. “Do I really talk that fast all the time?” Genuinely curious as Priest kept his gun drawn as they headed into the Presidential Suite.  

“Yes, Svlad, you really talk that fast, that high of a pitch,  _and_ that annoyin’  _all_ the time.” He whistled low at the sight of the blood and torn up bodies everywhere, looking over to Svlad who was staring at him with an offended look while holding a hand over his heart in mock offense.

“Wow! Don’t hold back or anything Oz!” He stated in blatant amusement as he walked further into the suite examining the bodies around. “Any other low blows you want to throw out at me?” He asked while opening his arms as if waiting for Priest to add on to the insults.  

“I’m sure I could easily string together some more, Darlin’.” Winking at him as the boy took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Staring at him with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot while looking back to the mess of the room. Almost pouting as he stared at him.

“You know as much as I appreciate your company and all, should  _you_ be in  _here_ if I am retrieving a  _cat_?” That was the million dollar question of the day, Priest just shrugged while crossing his hands in front of him as the boy continued like he didn’t understand why him being here was a problem. “Animals  _hate_ you… and I was not kidding about the mess, this is worse than how you leave crime scenes…” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle as he slipped his gun back in his holster.

“Just find the kitten, Agent Cjelli.” He watched as the boy looked around before spotting the small black kitten and scooping it up in his arms. Even though he couldn’t see the boy’s face, he knew he was smiling like mad behind the mask. Even started to play with the thing by letting it paw at his fingers.

“You are  _really_ missing out on the whole animals hating you thing.”

“Uh-huh… I guess we’re off to the Ridgley now?”

“Yep, guess so.” Priest watched the boy hide the kitten in his shirt before they headed out of the room and made their way out of the Hotel. Priest was already pulling his mask off and stuffing it back where it belonged as he looked over to Svlad who was pulling off the gorilla mask. Both of them walking over to the nice blue corvette Svlad had insisted on them getting and climbed in, which Priest was quick to put his seatbelt on before the boy rather quickly sped out of there after setting the kitten in the duffel bag they had in the back. “So, I get a new best friend, that’s exciting. I wonder why you weren’t with us.” Priest glanced over at the boy who was fiddling with the radio as they continued to drive. “Ohhhh I wonder if something fun happens that takes us to different spots. You know like the universe pulling you somewhere while it takes me in the other direction. It’s always so much fun when that happens.” Priest just closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the boy drove like a maniac down the streets, glancing at Priest’s phone randomly to see how close he was to the destination before turning up some annoying pop song and dancing along to it as he drove.

“One of these days, we’re goin’ to die in a fiery car crash.” Priest muttered while moving his free hand up to grab the handle above the door during a particularly sharp turn that had the seatbelt digging into his shoulder.

“I am sure it will be a beautiful scene, Ozzy.” He glanced over at the boy with an amused smile as he continued. “Fire, blood, burning bodies everywhere.” He looked back out the windshield as the boy leaned over and playfully smacked his arm. “Everything you love. Death and destruction, couldn’t have your death any other way.” Priest groaned while looking out the window forcing himself to relax as the boy very abruptly parked the car behind a horribly beat up one.

“Next time, I’m drivin’, okay?” Svlad made a 'pbbbbt’ noise at him as he got out and shut the car door.

“We have a  _sports_ car, Ozzy. That means one must  _drive_ it like a sports car.”

“You drive every car like a sports car.” Svlad waved his hand dismissively at him.

“Now to find which apartment belongs to my new best friend.” Priest rolled his eyes as the boy looked over the building before pointing to window. “That one.” Priest looked from the window over to him before he started to head to the building, going through the front with Svlad happily in toe. Reaching the apartment, they were looking for Svlad pulled out his lock picking kit and knelt down to begin picking the lock, humming the pop song that had been playing to himself before shoving open the door after he unlocked it. “We’re in.” He watched him jump up and run into the apartment where he instantly began snooping around, Priest shut and locked the door behind them while heading right for the kitchen. Letting the boy do his thing as he looked through the small food selection Svlad’s ‘new best friend’ had before settling on a bag of Doritos. Pulling off his leather gloves and stuffing them into his jacket pocket he walked over and sat down.

“Find anything interesting?” He asked while carelessly resting his feet on the coffee table and getting into the bag of chips.

“Not particularly.” He glanced up at the boy before looking around the apartment from his spot on the couch. Listening as Svlad continued to busy himself, noticing how he grabbed up his workpad and sat down on the arm of the couch to look through things. Making small hums and 'oh’s as he read whatever it was that had his interest so much. “This building has a very  _interesting_ history.”

“Does it now?”

“Yes, I think it’s a clue… or is going to be a clue in the future. I can’t put my finger on it precisely but it’s important to  _something_. We should talk to the Landlord, I bet he has a lot of information on this place and our new friend.” Priest just sighed while going back to eating the chips as the boy turned towards the door as they heard a key slide into the lock. They both watched the door now, Priest with disinterest and Svlad with obvious excitement as the door opened revealing the boy from the Hotel in a bellhop outfit standing there and staring at both of them. Which first it was shock, and then confusion, and then anger. “Hi!” Svlad spoke in that perky flamboyant tone he usually had while setting the workpad down on the couch and getting up to greet the man. Priest just put another chip in his mouth, letting Svlad deal with his introduction to his new 'best friend’. The Bellhop seemed unsure what to do in this current situation, looking between the two of them before grabbing the closest object to him and throwing it at Svlad. Which appeared to be a shoe, he watched how Svlad ducked with a surprised noise as the man by the door looked between them while grabbing for the other shoe. Priest already pulling out his gun and aiming it at the boy with a slightly annoyed look.

“Boy, you don’t want to go and do that now.” He smiled when the man just held the shoe and stared at the gun. Face going pale as he looked from the gun back over to Svlad who was standing up straight and dusting off his jacket with a bit of a frown.

“Do you always attack guests who come to your apartment?” Svlad asked with a bit of a pout. “I mean, to each his own, I suppose, but it seems very  _rude_.”

“ _I’m_  being rude!? You broke into my apartment!”

“Yes. Rather easily by the way, like this place has  _no_ security.” Svlad mused out the words while glancing around the apartment almost like he was disappointed in how easy it was.

“Who the hell  _are_  you guys!?” Priest slowly lowered the gun when he felt like the boy wasn’t going to assault him with the shoe, slowly slipping the gun away as Svlad stepped closer, eyeing the man suspiciously when he got ready to throw the other shoe.

“I’m Svlad Cjelli, this is Osmund Priest. I’m a Detective currently investigating a case and we have reason to believe that  _you_ can help us.”

“What do you mean help you!?” Priest was giggling as he went back to eating his chips. Svlad seemed to have ignored the question asked as he just continued. Leaning in and squinting at him as he looked the shorter male over.

"I have reason to believe you are very important to this case, I now just have to figure out  _how_.” He could see the man looking both confused and offended from being looked over. “So, in order to find out I have a series of questions for you.” Svlad announced while putting his hands on his hips and leaning down so he was more at Todd’s height. “Have you noticed an acceleration of strangeness in your life as of late?” Priest turned more to watch them, always was entertained when the boy started to run his mouth in very enthusiastic ways to get people to listen to him. Talking so fast that whoever he was talking at never had the chance to interrupt him, then again with the intensity of how he spoke most of the time he wondered if they were too afraid to even try. “Perhaps a series of tense or extraordinary events which as of now seem somehow connected,  _with_ the exception of each being  _separately_ bizarre? Perhaps, every day, before now, for the most part, has been humdrum and inane?” Priest was smiling now while listening to the boy speak, always enjoyed when he dipped into other people’s lives with his words as well. Showing that he knew more about the people than he let on. “Your life a mundane, unvarying, sloth full of unfulfilling jobs, you have taken on trying in a rather  _pathetic_ and  _desperate_ attempt to pay off that deep dark regret you have filling chest. Despite knowing nothing will ever be good enough to redeem you from the heinous act that you’ve done. So, you’ve fallen into a slum of shallow depression, life actions that have left you in a robotic, auto-pilot like state, and boring,  _boring_ , sex.” He was amused by the smile that crossed the boy’s face at the end.

“Well… I- uh-” He watched how the bellhop started to look away, seeming a bit attacked by his words.

“Then! Suddenly!” And he was back to looking to Svlad who was getting excited now, “Today  _everything_ changed! And your life became a swirl of interesting activity that you didn’t know you needed. Despite the fallout that has surrounded the circumstances you find yourself in. But you get this  _feeling_ in the pit of your stomach that it will lead to something wondrous.” Priest watched as the man just stared at him with a look of interest in awe. How the look alone was making Svlad perk up with excitement as he moved his hand to smack the bellhop on the shoulder. “An Assistant.” He stated with a grin. “Mr. Priest!” He turned to him with obvious excitement as the bellhop watched him with intense confusion. “I have an assistant.” He mused the words over to him while walking passed him and over to the duffel bags he and Priest had brought in with them.

“An assistant?” The Bellhop seemed more confused now than he was in the beginning.

“Yep! And, we live here now, and will be taking your bed-”

“Whoa!” Priest glanced over to the boy as Svlad continued on his way with the duffle bag, ignoring Todd rather happily. “Wait, hold on a second!” Svlad just ignored him while continuing towards the bedroom. The bellhop was just staring at them in actual horror before the boy looked over to him. “You can’t just—are those  _my_ chips?”

“Yeah, your food selection sucks.” He gave a surprised noise when the man actually ran at him, jumping over the couch as Priest stood up he held out an arm and caught the boy by the forehead easily holding him at arm’s length with a little laugh. “Wow, aren’t you a feisty one?” He mused out the words while using his other hand to hold the bag up, leaning his head back as he poured the rest of the crumbs in his mouth. Chewing and swallowing them he stepped back and let the boy go watching him fall forwards and catch himself on the coffee table.

“You guys are insane! Get the hell out of my apartment!” Priest looked the boy over while crumpling up the now empty bag of chips. Raising one hand to his mouth as he sucked the Dorito dust off his thumb and stepped forwards.

“Sorry, boy, we’re staying here.”

“What  _is_ your name by the way?” They both looked over to Svlad who stood in the bedroom doorway petting the small black kitten he had in his hands. “And I want to set up a space for the kitten to eat.” Priest looked over to the bellhop who was standing up straight obviously fuming.

“How do you know where I live, and personal things about me, but not my name, asshole!?” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle from that as Svlad gave an offended look and set the kitten down, watching with intense interest when it actually walked over to Priest.

“Look, I only know  _some_ stuff about things, not  _everything_. And, I gave you my name, and Mr. Priest’s name, it’s rather rude to not tell us yours.” Svlad insisted, The bellhop looked completely flabbergasted while looking between the two of them.

“It’s also rude to break into someone’s apartment, invite yourselves to live here, and expect me to be your 'assistant’!” Priest looked between the two and gave a small grunt as he stepped away from the kitten, eyes narrowing at it as he watched Todd pick it up and actually shove the thing in his hands. “I don’t know if this is some weird serial killer honeymoon you guys are on, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t do it in my apartment!” Priest watched as he walked over towards the door, shifting he set the cat down on the coffee table before pulling his gun out.

“Where are you off to?” He asked in annoyance while aiming the gun at the boy who flinched from looking back and seeing it. Ducking down slightly as he held his hands half up and stared at it with wide eyes.

“Whoa! Seriously, with the gun!?” Priest tilted his head with a grin as the boy looked to him and then back over to Svlad who helped himself to the kitchen. “Can you please just put that away, I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

“What do you think, Svlad?” He glanced over to the kitchen to watch the boy grab two bowls. Filling one with water as he walked over and set them down in the corner by the window with a small hum.

“I mean, not like he  _can_ really go any-” He watched as the boy trailed off and he slowly pointed up at the ceiling. “Mr. Priest, I don’t know why but can you shoot there in like four seconds.” Priest gave a heavy sigh while aiming his gun up and pulling the trigger watching how the bellhop flinched and jumped to the side staring at them in horror. “Thank you! Now-”

“You guys are insane!” Priest was slowly putting his gun away while stepping away from where he shot, watching the bellhop out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed a piece of mail and looked at it.

“Todd,” he dropped it before looking back to the boy.

“Oh, why didn’t I  _think_ of that, I was even looking at that earlier… could you imagine how much more fun that conversation would have been if I used his  _name_?” Priest rubbed his face as he watched Svlad walk over to pick the kitten up and bring it over to the bowls. “But as we were saying, Todd, we have had a  _really_ long day, I’m sure you have too, what with seeing that horror show of a crime scene, getting interrogated by the police, and made a suspect, which can you  _believe_ that Mr. Priest? That someone thinks  _he_ could have done that.” Motioning for the disaster of a crime scene that had seen before coming here.  

“Todd here? I mean, I’ve seen a lot of shit with what we do, but he seems more bark than actual bite.” He grinned from his own statement given the fact the place was torn up with bite marks. From Svlad giggling in the background he was glad the boy got the joke. Priest decided to continue where Svlad was leaving off. “Even though you supposedly can’t go anywhere bein’ a person of interest, we can’t really  _trust_ you not to do anything stupid either. No offense, Todd, pretty boys like you usually make dumb decisions.” He watched the way Todd was eyeing his gun in his holster before looking back up at his face with growing annoyance.  

“Which what Ozzy means is; until you finally decide to work  _with_ us, this night will not be fun for you.” Svlad called out in an almost sing song way.

“It’s already not fun!” Todd shouted while moving away from the door.

“Yes, well, even more  _unfun_.” Svlad added while walking over to them. “What I’m getting at, by the way, is you should sleep with us.” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle from the sudden look of horror that crossed Todd’s face.  

“What-”

“I think your bed should be big enough for the three of us.” Priest was watching the way the boy’s face was heating up, how he was looking between them and towards the bedroom door. Like he was trying to grasp what all Svlad was implying while slowly taking a step back away from them.

“Wh-why don’t you guys just get a hotel? And do whatever it is you want there?” Priest started to walk towards Todd, watching him as he continued to back himself up, a sadistic grin crossing Priest’s face as he watched the obvious discomfort and fear grow in Todd’s pretty eyes. “I mean, you know where I live it’s not like I’m going anywhere-”

“Ah, yes, well, you say that  _now_ and the next thing we know you’re trying to leave.” Svlad stated while shrugging.

“I can’t leave… Wait,  _why_ am I telling you this? Can you guys just  _go_?” He was rubbing his face, obviously stressed out from everything he had been through that day. “It’s been a really bad day and I don’t have time to deal with other people’s crazy right now.”

“You know, Todd,” Svlad was walking closer, Priest watched as he crossed his hands behind his back and just smiled patiently at Todd. “It’s very rude to call your new best friends crazy.”

“You are  _not_ my best friends! I don’t even know you guys!” Todd shouted while looking between them, Priest just smiled while finishing getting the Dorito dust off his fingers before walking towards the bedroom where Svlad had left the duffel bag.  

“You will soon enough.” Priest called out over his shoulder.

“This will be a good bonding experience, come on.” Priest was giggling as he watched Svlad practically drag Todd through the apartment, leading him over to the bedroom where he more or less shoved Todd on the bed before opening his duffle bag and grabbing some stuff to change into.  

“L-look, you guys… I am not really interested in whatever…” Todd looked between them while getting off the bed awkwardly and motioning around the room. “This is? Like if you two are some thrill-seeking couple, that’s cool, and great, but you don’t have to involve me.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from giggling as Svlad just stared back at him and tilted his head in obvious confusion.

“Todd, we’re not looking for a threesome.” Todd gave a breathy sigh of relief while rubbing his face.

“Thank god.” Priest found his eyes narrowing slightly on Svlad who actually looked disappointed from hearing that before continuing on with what he was doing.

“Welp, now that that’s out of the way… Todd, what  _exactly_ were the weird things that happened to you today?”

“Besides this?” Todd asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice as he slowly got up off the bed Priest was already pulling off his shirt. Glancing over to watch Todd look away uncomfortably, noticing the boy inching away from the bed and turning his back to Svlad who was already in the middle of changing.

“Yes, besides this. Maybe it will help.”

“Help what!?” Todd exclaimed in obvious frustration.

“Why you’re essential to my case, and why the universe is giving you to me as an assistant, of course.” Priest grabbed Todd by the wrist when he noticed him heading to the door, watching how Todd actually shot him a rather vicious glare causing Priest to grin when the boy yanked his hand away from him.

“What even  _is_ your case?” Todd begrudgingly asked, causing Svlad to laugh as he stood up and put his hands on his hips while thinking the question over, turning to look at both of them. Wearing nothing but his underwear and an undershirt.

“That is the question now isn’t it? I was hired by a man who is currently dead to solve the mystery of his death.”

“Do… do you even get paid for that?” Priest dragged Todd back over to the bed looking to Svlad who was pursing his lips together. Like he was really thinking of the whole payment thing that would happen for this case. Not like it actually mattered, they were both paid well enough that it was just extra income rather than anything to rely on.

“Well, I got paid a little in advance before he died. I’m not too sure we’ll be making anything else, and half of that went to hotel rooms and food.” He shrugged while jumping on the bed and making himself comfortable. “You should change before bed, unless you like to sleep in your work uniform? Which is odd, seeing as you have been fired and all.”

“How do you know I was fired?”

“I already mentioned earlier I know a lot of  _stuff_ about  _things_. It’s one of my specialties.” Priest watched as Todd rubbed his face, looking between them before giving a frustrated sigh and heading over to change out of his uniform.

“Can I get some privacy at least?” Todd asked while opening a drawer to his dresser, digging through it and grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to change in to. Priest made a mental note of where the boy’s shirts were as he waited for him to get changed.

“We don’t mind if you change in here.”

“I think he minds changing in front of us, Svlad.” Priest mused out the words amused how clueless the boy was about that.

“Oh!” Svlad sat up and laughed while shaking his head. “Don’t worry, Todd, we won’t watch… Well, I won’t watch. Mr. Priest might watch because he’s constantly suspicious anyone might pull a gun on him at any given moment.” Priest arched a brow while glancing over to Svlad, watching how the boy looked at him and shrugged. “What, I’m not  _entirely_ wrong.”

“Lucky for you guys I don’t own a gun.” Todd stated in obvious annoyance before moving a bit and trying to ignore them while he changed into the clothes he grabbed. Priest just sighed while waiting for Todd who looked between them as Svlad snuggled up on the bed and gently started to pat the mattress.

“Come on, Todd. It’s like a big sleep over.” Svlad mused the words while waiting for him to get on the bed.

“With two random strangers… who broke into my apartment.”

“We’re never going to live that down, are we?” Svlad asked with a heavy sigh.

“I don’t think my bed is big enough for the three of us.” Todd grumbled as he hesitantly walked over and climbed in the bed. Obviously very nervous as he laid down, Priest just smirked while heading to the door.

“Don’t worry, I was going to sleep on the couch.” He ignored Svlad who yelled 'boo’ at him as he headed into the living room. Finally looking around the area as he listened to Svlad and Todd to see if the boy was going to talk their captives ear off or if he was actually going to go to bed. Priest finally sat down on the couch and pulled out his workpad to do some of his report before even bothering to try and sleep. Feeling a little worked up from the crime scene to even really want to sleep. He slowly glanced up and narrowed his eyes on the ceiling when he thought he heard something up there, almost like screaming. He just let his eyes linger before shrugging and going back to what he was doing. Not like it mattered he supposed, unless that shot Svlad told him to take killed someone? But he didn’t hear any sirens so that wasn’t his problem. He glanced up when he heard the bedroom door open, seeing Todd with a phone to his ear he slowly tilted his head.

“Is it bad, or?” He watched how Todd looked at him, the man pausing mid step before looking back to the bedroom and back to him. “U-uh yeah… a little bit. But…” Priest slowly looked back to what he was doing as he listened to Todd slowly head into the kitchen. Didn’t sound like he was talking to the police, not like it would matter if he did. Todd seemed rather focused on the conversation he was having and tried to ignore him, but Priest couldn’t help but smile when the man walked into the kitchen and actually sat down hiding behind the counter. Like not being seen means he wouldn’t be heard with his phone call. “I just remember the bad days… hey. I’m coming up tomorrow.” Priest arched a brow now curious who he was talking with. “Yeah… well, I’ll figure something out. Okay? I’ll figure it out.” He glanced over to the back of the couch when the kitten ended up climbing up there and sitting there. Just staring at him, causing Priest’s eyes to narrow on the thing. “No… I… Everything’s fine.” Waiting for them to hang up he got up and walked into the kitchen, just smiling down at the boy who flinched after he hung up the phone.

“Good to know you’re a bad liar. Who was that?”

“I… no one… okay. I just…” He watched how Todd finally stood up, looking from him towards the door of his bedroom. “I have things to do tomorrow so you guys are going to have to let me go.”

“We could give you a ride.” Or one of them could, seeing as the car Svlad was so insistent on getting only had two seats, not that he minded any. Should just pick up another car in the morning, knew it would come in handy when the case started to take off and evolve like they normally did.

“No.” He watched as Todd stood up with wide eyes. “N-no that’s fine. I can get there by myself. Uh… goodnight? I guess?” He watched as the boy slipped passed him and made his way back into the bedroom. Priest giggled to himself while walking back to the couch, grabbing his phone and looking at it before messaging Svlad.

[  _Going out to grab something. So don’t let him wander around on the phone again._  ]

[  **Wow. Okay, Ozzy, it was just his sister.**  ]

[  **It’s not like he was talking to someone who would compromise our case or anything.**  ]

He was actually amused with how quickly the boy texted him back, he glanced at the bedroom realizing his shirt was in there he sighed while getting up and walking in. Heading over to the duffel bag and grabbing a random shirt before heading out and closing the door behind him. Grabbing his jacket on the way out the door he glanced towards the stairs that lead up higher into the apartments. Half tempted to check it out before disregarding it and walking down the stairs. He looked around and narrowed his eyes on the car that was parked outside of the apartments. Didn’t remember seeing it before and it wasn’t hard to notice the people inside. Guessed Todd really was considered a person of interest. He smirked at the thought while continuing down the street, heading to the bus stop so he could go somewhere to get another car.

—

It was a long night, but he eventually found something he wanted and rented, heading towards the apartment, but stopping at a small diner that was open in the area to work out of the house. Priest spent most of the night looking Todd up. Getting into his documents and learning about his band and the false police report on the equipment he stole from his band. Drinking coffee and eating probably questionable food one was mainly meant to eat while drunk, as he studied up on everything he felt he needed to know. Knew Svlad would have knowledge on some things but he never particularly divulged his knowledge unless he felt he needed to, or just wanted to in that particular moment. Once satisfied he checked on the usual reports, eyes narrowing from the information that Project Incubus was located in their area. That was just great didn’t necessarily have what he needed to deal with them 'properly’ if they decided to do something. Granted they didn’t feed off him anymore given the side effect that came with it. But he knew they just enjoyed eating Svlad’s energy, he put his device down and sighed while rubbing his face. Hand moving to grab his coffee cup and take one last drink before leaving money on the table and leaving.

Getting in the black Durango he rented he headed back to the Ridgely Building. Parking behind Svlad’s Corvette he eyed the car that was still outside, taking in a deep breath as he got out. Locking the car behind him as he headed back inside and into the apartment. Checking the time as he headed over to the bedroom and peeked in. Eyes narrowing when he only saw Todd in the bedroom… Where the hell did Svlad go? He pulled out his phone and checked it to make sure he didn’t miss a text as he closed the bedroom door lightly before walking back over to the couch.

[  _Where did you run off to?_  ]

Knew Svlad woke up early, but this was just stupid early even for him.

[ **I made a new friend, you should meet this guy he got us pizza**. ]

He closed his eyes, head leaning back as he stared at the ceiling of the apartment, eyes locked on the bullet hole that was hiding by the ceiling fan. Taking in a deep breath he just laid down on the couch, wondering if he should go find him. He clearly didn’t go far… Landlord. Who he also read up on, Dorian was being watched by the FBI and had a business dealing with drugs. He narrowed his eyes on the ceiling before getting up and heading out of the apartment and back down the stairs. Heading outside he checked phone again before going to Dorian’s place which was right next to the Ridgely. Knocking on the door and patiently waiting, he could already smell the stench close to a skunk which he only knew was pot given where he currently was. He narrowed his eyes some on the door when he heard a fit of giggling on the other side that sounded familiar. Getting impatient now he knocked again, much louder this time. Eventually the door opened and he looked to the man who was standing there and squinting up at him.

“What do you want?”

“Svlad Cjelli, I’m assumin’ he’s in here.”

“Who’s askin’?” He glanced over when Svlad shoved Dorian out of the way and smiled dopily up at him.

“Mr. Priest! Dorian! This is the guy I was telling you about.” He started to giggle as Dorian looked from Svlad back up to him. Priest just rubbed his temple listening to the boy giggling about nothing like someone continued to tell him a joke.

“Are you  _high_ right now?”

“I’ve never done pot before, I thought it would be fun. It’s really not that bad, I mean we were hungry but then Dorian got us pizza. You know, I  _really_  love Pizza. And Dorian here is a great person, I was talking to him about how we would be staying with Todd, and he says that’s fine so long as Todd pays his rent and stops stealing it back from him. Which is  _brilliant_ by the way. Like, what kind of asshole move is that, 'here’s my rent good landlord. Now I’m going to break in and steal it back to use on something else.’ Like wow… I would never think of that. Do you want pizza by the way?” So, Todd was a con-artist all around then? That would be fun to deal with during this investigation.

“Svlad… you should sleep this off…”

“You know, I actually am kind of tired. Mr. Dorian is it okay if I take the pizza?”

“Sure, just make sure Todd gives me my money.” Svlad just gave him a thumbs up while walking back in to grab the box of pizza. Priest just sighed heavily as he stepped out of the doorway and watched the boy come out, piece of pizza hanging out of his mouth as he struggled closing the box. Priest just took it from him as he started to head back towards the apartments, just in time to see Todd heading out with his Guitar.  

“What are you still doing here?” The man awkwardly stopping and looking between them.

“We live here, duh, Todd, I told you that last night.” Svlad laughed, while stuffing the piece of pizza back in the box. Priest smiled while watching Todd open his mouth like he was going to say something. Before he quickly changed his mind and started to walk to go around them.

“Go away!”

“Todd!” Svlad had shoved the box of pizza in his hands causing Priest to catch it awkwardly so it wouldn’t open and spill all over him. He blinked as he watched the boy catch Todd by the arm and smile at him. “Where are you off to. It’s not like you have a job anymore or something.”

“Nowhere. Leave me alone.” Todd stated trying to pull away from him. Priest watched as Svlad tilted his head, almost like he was sobering up as something obviously came to him causing his smile to turn into a wicked grin.

“Your sister’s house.”

“How did-”

“We can give you a ride, it’s only an hour away and it’s not like you have any other means of transportation.” Priest watched Svlad motion to the beat up car sitting pathetically in front of the corvette. Watching how Todd looked from it back over to him, squinting at him suspiciously. “Unless you really wanted to walk the whole way there? Or bus? But really both of those options are just terrible, aren’t they? Mr. Priest even got a new car last night we can all take over to Amanda’s.”

“How do you know my sister’s name-”

“Todd… How many times do I have to tell you I know a lot of information regarding things. It just, woosh,” he made a large motion with his hands before tapping himself on the temple. “Right to here. Now. Get in the car.” Priest was already unlocking it, smiling as Todd looked between them before looking at the Durango.

“No.” Priest watched as Svlad motioned for him to follow, he glanced at Todd who was walking down the sidewalk before following after Svlad, wondering what was going to happen from Svlad being so confident that Todd would change his mind. His eyes narrowed on the boy as Svlad held out his hand to take the keys.

“You’re high.”

“Not really. I feel a lot better Ozzy.” Priest slowly handed the boy the keys guessing his pupils didn’t look dilated anymore despite the whites of his eyes still being a little red.

“Just pull over if it’s too much, alright.”

“Yes, mum.” Svlad stated in a sarcastic tone.

“Hey!” He turned his head to look and see Dorian coming out of his little house. Watching how quickly Todd turned around, looked at them, and made a face before begrudgingly running over to them.

“Okay, okay, let’s go. Let’s go.”

“Todd! Where’s my money!” The three of them climbed into the Durango as Dorian walked across and headed to the side where Todd was sitting in the back. Practically laying down in his seat to try and avoid eye contact with the man. “Where’s my rent?”

“Go.” Todd said in a hurried tone making Priest laugh as Svlad just started the car, watching as Dorian moved to look into the Driver’s side window.

“Svlad, make sure he comes back with my money!”

“You got it, Dorian!” Svlad mused happily while waiting for him to step back enough so he could drive off.

“H-how do you know Dorian?” Todd was sitting up now as Svlad started to drive down the street at a rather ridiculous speed that had Todd gripping onto his guitar for dear life.

“Oh, well, I was bored and you were asleep, and Ozzy was MIA so I figured I should go talk to the Landlord of the building we were going to be living in. He is a  _very_ fun guy by the way.”

“He smashed my car!”

“You robbed him. I mean, really, Todd, Mr. Dorian is a drug dealer. You’re lucky all he’s done is smashed your car and not your face. You won’t be so lucky all the time, in fact, I feel he has a bullet with your name on it.” Priest glanced over to Svlad who kept talking watching the way he narrowed his eyes on the road before motioning to the pizza box which Priest slowly opened so that Svlad wouldn’t try to do it and almost kill them. Svlad reached over and grabbed the slice he was trying to eat earlier. “But don’t worry, we’ll protect you now that you’re my Assistant.”

“I… I am not your assistant.”

“We’re going to be great friends Todd, you just have to accept that.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he closed the pizza box and set it off to the side so Svlad would focus on the road.

“Okay, who are you guys, really? Are you guys like, working with Dorian or something? Is this a scare tactic to get me to pay rent?” Svlad gave a loud ’ _HA_ ’ at that while turning around in his seat to look back at Todd. Priest quickly grabbed the wheel, sitting up more to stay on high alert of what he was dodging as Svlad continued to keep his foot on the gas.

“No, I am a Holistic Detective, and Mr. Priest here is a Holistic Bounty Hunter, and we both work for the CIA.” He was even reaching for his back pocket to pull out his badge and show him. He quickly turned around and snatched the wheel out from Priest’s grip and dodged around the man who was standing there with the paper. Priest couldn’t contain his giggle from the glare he was receiving. “Ozzy… you do not earn points in real life for hitting people with cars. I have been over this.”

“No, but it’s fun.”

“Not at this speed… for us it would not be fun. Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by my homicidal partner here. Where were we?” Priest glanced back at Todd noticing him staring between them while clutching his guitar tighter with a look of uncertainty and fear in his eyes.

“Wh-what is a hol… Holistic? Detective and Bounty Hunter, exactly?”

“I’m so very glad you asked me that, Todd. See we’re getting somewhere here! This is an excellent start to a great friendship. Showing interest in one another’s lives and all.” He explained before going back to what the question was in the first place. “You see the term Holistic refers to my convictions of the fundamental Interconnectedness of all things. Being a Holistic Detective I don’t bother myself with such petty and worthless things such as; fingerprint powder, telltale pieces of pocket fluff, and inane footprints.”

“You’re a Detective that doesn’t find clues?”

“I see the solution to each problem as being detectable in the pattern and web of the whole. The connections between causes and effects are often much more subtle and complex than we with our rough and ready understanding of the physical world might naturally suppose.” Priest watched the way Todd was staring at Svlad with more and more confusion form every word that quickly left the brits mouth. He could hear Svlad sigh as he dramatically leaned his head back into his seat. “I see, feel, and often times just  _hear_ the way things and people connect, which is how I know so much about you.” There was a long pause of silence besides the pop music that was playing over the radio as Svlad happily ate his piece of pizza.

“Okay… what about you then, being a Holistic Bounty Hunter?” Priest looked from Svlad back towards Todd with an amused grin on his face.

“It’s rather simple, Todd, where I don’t much concern myself with the payload, or law enforcement, or bother getting permissions, and things like that. I get hired for a job and I follow the patterns and instincts and eventually that brings me to who I need to capture and I use the tools available to me at the time to capture them.”

“… basically… you both do whatever you want to do and claim you have jobs? How the hell does the CIA play into that?” Priest turned slightly in his seat and smiled back at Todd.

“We are paranormal anomalies, extras, or glitches, whatever you want to call it. That the CIA has found and have put time and research into finding and collecting us. We’re here for a reason. Even though I reckon those reasons ain’t always good for people like you.” Priest hummed out the words, he could see Todd was uncertain how to respond to them.

“The universe causes things to double up.” Svlad continued for him, he watched as the boy pulled into a gas station, Todd was setting his guitar down on the seat next to him as Svlad opened the door. Todd was opening his as well. “To parallel.” He used his hands putting them next to one another before dropping them at his sides. “Everything is in chaos, but it’s also always synchronized. There’s always something ready to mirror itself. Like life and the universe is endlessly turning inward. In thus, it makes people like us to keep the balance.”

“People like you?” Todd finally asked wanting more clarification as he and Svlad got out of the car. Priest watched with amusement as Todd just ended up helping out with pumping gas as he learned more about the Holistic thing.

“I’m psychic.”  

“Really?”

“What do you mean, really? I feel I have done more than enough to prove that by now, Todd.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from giggling at Svlad’s statement, leaning back more in his seat as Svlad shifted to lean against the Durango. “Now, Oz there calls himself a Holistic Bounty Hunter, but what he really is a Holistic Catalyst, you see a lot of the times his presence jump starts the strange series of events that lead to what myself and other Holistic’s do.”

“There… there’s more of you?” Todd was looking away from the pump over to Svlad with utter terror evident on his face.

“Forty-Two of us.” Svlad announced happily back at him.

“That we know of.” Priest added with an amused smile, glancing out the window as Todd seemed to be death gripping the pump.

“Forty-two… they’re not going to  _crash_ my apartment, are they?” Priest watched the way Svlad screwed up his face while tilting his head to the side.

“I can’t say  _no_ sometimes each of our missions lead to some type of overlap. But I promise I wouldn’t drag the other ones here on  _purpose_.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from giggling, kind of wanting to keep it a secret now that Project Incubus was in the area just to see how that would play out in the end. “Also, for as much as you keep trying to fight it you are very clearly meant to be my assistant Todd. Didn’t even have to ask you for such service.” Priest was amused by the way Svlad ruffled the boy’s hair, from how Todd actually seemed to have blushed from it. From how flustered he looked as he worked on taking the pump out of the car and putting back where it belonged.

“I… I was just trying to be helpful, is all. You guys are giving me a ride.” Still red in the face as he rather hastily climbed into the vehicle. Priest could hear an engine revving and glanced in the side mirror, eyes narrowing on the black van in sight causing him to grit his teeth in annoyance as Svlad climbed in and started the Durango before starting to drive off.

“How long?” Svlad just asked with a smile, he glanced over to the boy before looking back out the window slouching down more in his seat. Seeing how closely they were going to follow them but it seemed like they were putting distance between them. Priest just made the hand sign for 'game’ to not alert Todd to anything being amiss as Todd seemed more focused on the fact Svlad seemed to have known how to get to Amanda’s house without any direction.

“There is a logical explanation for how you knew where my sister lives.” Denial, Priest always was amused by that. “You clearly all did research on me,” Todd stated while opening to door and grabbing his guitar as he slipped out of Durango. “And thank you very much for the ride.”

“Oh.” Svlad said it with a breathy laugh while getting out, Priest was already shutting the door and staring off towards where The Rowdy 3 would come from if they were still following them. “Todd, we’re coming with you.”

“What!? No. Please leave my sister out of this-” Priest looked over as Svlad just took Todd’s hand and walked over towards the door with a large smile on his face. Priest slipped his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he followed after them. Eyeing the way Todd was staring at Svlad’s hand in his as he was dragged after the boy. Perhaps having Todd involved in the case could turn into a source of entertainment. Svlad was already knocking on the door as Todd slowly pulled his hand out of Svlad’s, looking worried now as the door eventually opened.

“Todd! It’s so good to see you!” Priest watched as the woman stepped out of her home to hug the shorter male before looking at them. “Who are they?”

“I’m Svlad Cjelli and this is Osmund Priest.”

“Are you guys like… Todd’s friends.”

“No” “Yes” Todd and Svlad stated at the same time both of them looking to one another before Todd looked back to Amanda. The man opening his mouth as Svlad put a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

“Best Friends, now don’t be rude Todd, introduce us.” He was even shaking the man who stared up at him with a glare.

“This is my sister Amanda.” Todd said reluctantly as Amanda invited them all in. Svlad and Priest ended up in the living room where Svlad asked if they could watch the news, upon Amanda saying Yes he turned it on as Priest sat close enough to the kitchen to eavesdrop on Todd and Amanda. Amanda sitting on the kitchen counter as Todd set to work doing the dishes for her. The two of them talking amongst themselves catching up only kind of listening to the news report.

“…Seattle police have ruled the death of billionaire entrepreneur Patrick Spring and several others as an animal attack, rather than a murder as was initially reported, though the nature of the animal remains undisclosed at this time.”

“Fascinating.” Svlad stated while shifting in his spot on the couch.

“Sources within the police force will neither confirm nor deny whether the tragic incident bears any connection to the recent disappearance of Spring’s daughter, heiress Lydia Spring, now missing for…”

“Do you think that was supposed to be a pun? Saying it was an animal attack and then stating the ‘incident  _bears_ any connection’ to Lydia?” Priest just groaned from the comment.

“I doubt their writing is that clever.” Priest stated while glancing back towards the kitchen.

“Don’t you have any friends that could come and help you with this? Just cleaning, or-“ Priest could see Svlad tilting his head to listen in more now.

“It’s hard to keep friends when you can’t go outside without worrying a gust of wind is going to knock you down. I barely get out of the house anymore.” He was interested even more so in the conversation now than he had been previously.

“Why don’t you- move back in with mom and dad, maybe they could help you-“

“You know they’re broke, Todd. I’d just be a burden on them.” Like living alone in the middle of nowhere with no job in her own house wasn’t a burden on anyone. Priest had to bite his tongue to stop laughing, groaning instead when Svlad practically laid across him to lean against the arm of the couch and stare into the kitchen.

“What exactly is wrong with you?” He could hear Todd groan from the kitchen as Amanda peered around the doorway to look at them.

“I have Pararibulitus.” Amanda stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He looked down to Svlad who was just nodding his head.

“Yes, right, remind me what that is again?” Priest shoved the boy off his lap and stared at him as he looked offended from his spot now on the floor.

“Who are you again?” Amanda retorted, Svlad was getting up and dusting himself off before looking to Amanda.

“Svlad Cjelli, Private Detective.”

“You look more like a hitman than a detective.” Bite of sarcasm in her tone, Svlad was grinning now from the statement.

“No private detective looks like a private detective. That’s one of the first rules of private detection.” Stating it like it was obvious, Amanda was turning more to give him her attention. A look of amusement on her face as she leaned more into the doorway.

“But if no private detective looks like a private detective, how does a private detective know what it is that he shouldn’t look like?” Svlad was just beaming from that statement.

“Oh I  _like_ her.” He stated, honestly, Priest was beginning to like her too. She eventually jumped off the counter and leaned against the wall to look at both of them. Obviously more comfortable with them after the more playful banter that took place.

“It’s a nerve disease.” She finally stated while hooking her thumbs in her front pockets as she rocked in the balls of her feet. “It causes your brain to misinterpret certain inputs. So, you actually have hallucinations that feel real.” She went on Priest was finding himself interested in that now. “And in most cases, very painful.” Priest finally stood up and turned his full attention to her before sitting on the arm of the couch.  

“Like, as you were saying earlier, a small gust of wind turning into a hurricane?” Very interested in this, sounded like it could be a tool to be used against someone. Might have to look more into it, Amanda was eyeing him before Todd jumped into the conversation.

“Water on your hand could feel like fire. Your shoe on your foot could feel like it was crushing it. Breathing could feel like drowning.” Sounding annoyed that he was explaining this to them.

“I’m sorry that’s terrible.” Svlad stated while leaning in. And Priest couldn’t stop himself from continuing his thought process.

“But so interestin’.” She narrowed her eyes on him from the statement.

“Yeah, well… It would be nice to not be scared all the time. But, Todd had it, and he got better, so I just need to take my meds and stay healthy.” She said in an attempt to make herself feel better, Priest slowly found his eyes heading towards the kitchen where Todd was. Would be a lot more fun if he still had this disease…

“Then why do you stay in the house?” Svlad asked while watching her.

“What?” She asked it like it didn’t just make sense, Svlad continued while tilting his head.

“If the disease is in you… why does it matter where you go?” Priest looked from Svlad over to Amanda who looked like she was really thinking about the statement. Like she hadn’t even considered she could go somewhere given as she was just going to have an attack anyway. It also made Priest wonder if the boy wanted to drag her along with him for this case. Not that Priest minded, would give him something even more interesting to learn about.

“Hey, Amanda, wanna jam?” Todd asked she slowly looked over to him and nodded.

“Yeah…" Slowly nodding but almost frozen in her spot as she looked at them. “Sure.” Finally moving from her spot looking back at Todd before looking back at them. “I’ll go get set up.” Priest watched as she walked further into the house before Todd was rushing over to them.

“Why are you guys doing this!?” He insisted in a hushed angry tone that made Priest grin.

“We’re on a case.” Priest mused the words out giggling from the glare he received.

“My primary method of investigation is to follow someone who looks like they know where they’re going-“ He seemed to have cut himself off as he turned off the TV and looked back at him. “That primary method leads and points to you right now.” He clarified.

“You are insane people who have insinuated yourselves into my life! So don’t come in here and do the same to her!” Todd was obviously very protective of Amanda, there was something more to it know, which was causing Priest to lean in thinking of the way Svlad said Todd had regrets he couldn’t make up for.

“What did you do to her?” Priest asked the question with a grin, watching how Todd looked both shocked, ashamed, and outraged all at once.

"Just, leave her out of this, please.”

“You are the one that brought her into this in the first place.” Priest stated while heading to follow where Amanda went. Todd groaned while following after him, Priest just grinned as Svlad tagged along. Honestly, he was curious to see what all they were going to do with this jam session. Seeing the garage set up for playing Todd’s guitar, and Amanda’s drums he walked out of the open garage door. Letting Svlad watch them as they started to play and he glanced around the street. Trying to see if he could spot the Rowdy 3 Van, or if they were just letting them know they were there back at the gas station. Like a little threat that was actually making Priest’s adrenaline rise, given he wasn’t expecting them he didn’t have any of the knock out gas handy. If it came to them causing an issue… well, he would have to handle it old fashioned. He slowly glanced back over his shoulder when the sound of music turned into screaming. Heading back into the garage he saw Amanda screaming about something happening with her hand. Todd holding her and trying to talk her through it, telling her she was okay while making sure Svlad was giving him space.

Eventually he managed to get her one of her pills and helped her back inside of the house. Priest found himself curious what it was, what her hallucination happened to be to cause such a painful scream. To make her freak out so badly as he stood next to Svlad who was watching Todd and Amanda talk, the shorter male trying to make jokes to cheer his little sister up. He noticed a grin starting to come across Svlad’s face which was pulling his interest into the little thought the boy had going through his head.

“It must have been something awful that he did.” Svlad stated in a hushed whisper. “Wonder what it was.”

“We’ll find out eventually.” Saying it as a promise, they ended up waiting outside, watching Todd and Amanda hug goodbye. Todd pulling back enough before handing Amanda an envelope he had in his back pocket. Priest tilted his head while watching her thank him as Todd slowly turned around and started to walk over to them. Amanda waved goodbye to them, and as they waved back, Priest snatched the keys out of Svlad’s hands and climbed into the driver’s seat. Earning a glare from the boy as Todd actually gave a sigh of relief while coming over to them. Both of them getting into the car Priest started to drive back to where the Ridgely building was, smile on his face when Svlad turned around in his seat to look at Todd.

“You pay for her medication.” Was all he said, Priest looked in the rearview to glance at Todd who shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

“I did…” He sounded so defeated, making Priest look back ahead as Svlad tapped his foot.

“What do you mean did?”

“That was my last three hundred dollars, I now  _literally_ have no money. None.”

“Think I saw a dollar in your couch.” Priest mused out, grin coming across his face from the sigh that received from Todd. Svlad just looked at him before looking back to Todd, making a 'hmmm’ sound before continuing his thoughts out loud.

“I don’t understand.” Was what he started with, the statement getting Todd to look over at him as Priest continued the drive. “You’ve lost your job, you’ve got that nut Dorian chasing you around… soooooo, why give her all of your money, surely-”

“The disease runs in my family, it has for five generations.”

“No offense, Todd, but I saw all those pill bottles, she don’t need that much.” Priest could feel Todd glaring at him now from that statement.

“She needs the money more than I do… Look, when I had the disease my parents were able to cover the bills for me when it came to the medication. By the time I had recovered, my treatments had depleted their savings.” Priest looked back to the road as the two of them continued.  

“It’s nice of you to help.” Svlad stated in a way that almost felt like a back handed compliment. Like he knew more than he was letting Todd know. It was all making Priest wonder what all was going on in the boy’s head over this story.

“She’s my sister…” Something in Todd’s tone making it obvious that he was concerned Svlad knew whatever the bad thing he did was. “Every time I see her, she looks at me, and she thinks- she thinks maybe she’ll get better too.”

“Isn’t there a chance she will, though?” Priest finally asked breaking the silence as Svlad looked over to him. “If you did?” Priest smiled from the way Todd was looking at him, it made him wonder if him having the disease was just another con then.

“Can we just be quiet, please? For the drive?” Priest could see him looking out the window before he glanced back at the road. Priest glanced in the side mirror and couldn’t stop his grin from seeing the black van a few cars behind them. Wondered if Svlad noticed it or if he was too lost in thought over this topic to even worry about it. It didn’t take long before Svlad once more started to talk, hand moving to the radio to change stations.

“You won’t have to worry about the money thing much longer.” Svlad stated, making Priest glance back over at him.

“How do you figure?” Todd asked in an obviously annoyed tone.

“You’re part of my case now, meaning eventually you will get the money you deserve for helping me.” Priest just smiled from the statement Svlad made, sounding so sure of himself.

“Can you just… what  _is_ your case, you never actually said-”

“The Death of Patrick Spring. The incident at the Perryman Grand. I was hired to investigate it months ago. By the victim.”

“Patrick… the rich guy?  _He’s_ who was murdered at the hotel?” Todd now seemed interested as Svlad nodded his head, looking back at Todd with a smile on his face.

“That’s right.” He mused the words out before adjusting in his seat. “And he hired me, well above my normal rate,”

“Didn’t you say you spent most of it on hotels and food-”

“Any money at all is above my normal pay rate.” He stated like that was an obvious face. “So, here I am investigating his own death, which he told me about a full six weeks before it even happened. I wouldn’t have taken the case normally… except, come on,  _animal_ attack, Seattle, a guy predicting his own death, pretty interesting stuff.”

“…And how am I involved in any of this, it doesn’t-”

“You were  _there_ the day it happened. They used  _your_ key. The cases are connected.” He trailed off a bit while staring out the window, it made Priest wonder if the boy finally noticed the Rowdy 3 following them. “All cases are connected…”

“Have… Have you  _ever_ actually  _solved_ a case?” Priest couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the question, a fit of giggles that turned into full laughter as Svlad looked back at Todd in an offended way.

“I have solved a lot of cases, thank you very much.”

“With help.” Priest mused out the words earning a smack on the shoulder.

“Is that why he’s here? You can’t solve cases without help?”

“Wow, okay, Todd, that’s pretty  _assumptive_.”

“Svlad is usually good at the whole  _case_ part of things, it’s the dangerous parts he usually needs help with.” Priest stated, earning a worried glance from Todd.

“Don’t  _scare_ him.” Svlad stated in obvious annoyance.

“So, you don’t want him to know ahead of time that eventually this case will lead to danger? Like they always do?” He sounded amused while shifting in his spot, glancing in the mirror again to see what Project Incubus was up to. “And here I thought  _I_  was the mean one.”

“Listen, Svlad… Osmund… you seem like nice guys… or- not  _nice_ but- you seem like guys, okay? You seem like guys. But I can’t do this. I’m a murder suspect, okay, and I’m broke.”

“Now that I’ve told you you’re working the case, you’re working the case. The universe will make you a part of this whether you are complicit or not. You are now a vital part of the investigation.”

“And who’s going to pay me, exactly?”

“Todd, you will investigate, even if you don’t mean to, and you will be compensated, even if you haven’t technically earned it.” He stated as Priest parked the Durango behind the corvette, the three off them getting out of the car and following Todd as Priest glanced to see where the Rowdy 3 were going to be.

“This… this is insane, I feel like you’re just  _saying_ stuff.”

“I mean, I am. Isn’t talking just saying stuff strung together to make sentences?” Priest looked from the road over to Todd who was staring at him as they headed into the apartment.

“You guys can stop following me.”

“We live here now, that’s what I was talking to Dorian about this morning.”

“You have got to be kidding.” Todd sounded frustrated as they walked with him up the stairs and into his apartment building. Svlad looking around and smiling as he picked up the kitten, Priest just headed to the window and narrowed his eyes as he saw the black van pulling up and slamming into the Durango causing the alarm to go off. Priest gave an annoyed sigh while turning it off, watching as Svlad looked outside along with Todd.

“Shit.” Svlad said under his breath, looking from the van over to him. Priest just stood up and pulled his gun out of his holster, checking the clip before glancing back at Svlad. Listening to the way Project Incubus howled and hollered as they all clambered out of the van.

“What is happening? Who are those guys.” Todd asked in growing panic as Priest started to head towards the front door.

“The Rowdy 3.” Svlad said in a hurried manner, Priest couldn’t stop his giggle as he opened the front door, glancing back to see Todd looking out the window.

“But there are four of them?” Todd sounded confused.

“I am  _wildly_ aware!” Svlad more panicked than confused as Priest rolled his eyes.

“Just stay in here, I’ll take care of it.”

“Mr. Priest, although I appreciate the sentiment, you do not have the tools needed to take care of them-” Priest just held up the gun, listening to the way Svlad groaned from that. “You cannot kill them, it’s part of orders!” Priest just arched a brow while stepping out of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him as he headed towards the stairs, already hearing the chaos the four of them were causing both inside and outside of the apartment complex.

“Bad news delivery! Hello!” Martin, he couldn’t stop his smile while listening to things being smashed, cocking his gun he aimed it in front of him as he walked towards the stairs, seeing Martin coming up first. The man sneering at him as he came to a stop and Vogel and Cross came running up behind him. Priest kept his eyes trained on Martin, ignoring the way Vogel crazily jumped around behind him. Shouting almost incoherently about Martin smashing his face in. “I thought I smelled a snake.” He didn’t let his eyes leave him as Martin took a step forward.

“Aw, an’ all this time I thought ya were comin’ here to see me, Martin.” Grinning as the man growled at him from the statement. Watching the leader of the group raise his bat effortlessly and carelessly to smash the light above his head. Making the hallway seem darker as Martin ran at him, using those abilities he didn’t often use to go faster than normal. He took a few shots, and side stepped to avoid taking a bat to the face. Laughing as he dodged to the side when Vogel took a swing at him. Hand moving to grab the crowbar the boy had, twisting it and turning about to smash his gun into the boy’s face right as Martin grabbed him from behind. Spinning him around and slamming him right into Todd’s door causing him to fall through and hit the ground rather hard and knock the wind out of him.

“Don’t touch my rowdy boy’s, Oz.” Martin snapped the words down to him as he walked into the apartment, the other three spilling into the room and working on destroying everything in sight as Todd and Svlad attempted to stay out of the way. Todd still clinging to his guitar as Priest shoved himself off the floor back into a standing position. About to raise his gun again when Vogel jumped on him, earning a laugh from Martin as Priest grunted and worked on getting the monkey like boy off his back.  

“Hey!” Svlad was stepping out of his spot now only to be grabbed by Cross and shoved down.

“Don’t need this anymore, bad-man.” Vogel mused while swiping the gun from his hand. Priest grunted before he slammed Vogel into the wall with all his might, which was enough to get the little shit to let go, even if he did dent the wall with him. Martin grabbed him by the wrist as he reached for the gun to pry it from Vogel’s hand, Martin’s other hand grabbing him by the throat as he shoved him backwards and right on top off the coffee table which broke under his weight. Priest couldn’t stop himself from laughing after the groan of pain and annoyance. Listening as the other Rowdies practically cheered from what Martin just did while going back to destroying Todd’s place. Shifting, Priest kicked Martin’s legs out from under him as he got on top of him. Hand pulling back in a fist before both he and Martin dodged the sledgehammer coming at him from Grips.

“Damn, Martin, think you gotta teach the rest of Incubus about safety.” He mused the words out, grabbing the handle of the sledgehammer, yanking on it to pull out it out of Grips hand, only for the man to pull back hard enough to drag Priest up to his feet. Should definitely get some of that gas-

“Think my boys do just fine.” Martin snarled as he used his hands to block a kick Priest aimed at his face. Grunting from the annoyance of having to deal with the others which was making an already difficult fight even more so. Which he knew it would be given the fact Martin wasn’t one to hold back with the rest of his little abilities. Still would always be jealous of what Martin got compared to himself-  

“What are we waiting for, let’s stomp his ass!” Vogel shouted clearly recovered enough from the attack he did.

“Anytime you want to try, Jacob.” He ducked when Grips swung the sledgehammer at his head, watching it sink into the wall as he pushed himself away from it and got into a better stance in the chaos.  

“Ain’t no Jacob here. He’s Vogel.” Grips snapped down at him.

“Oh, if ya do so insist.” Priest mused while arching a brow at the older man of the four. Not liking how the four of them ending up surrounding him making him giggle as he looked to them and waited patiently for whoever was going to attack first.

“Not so tough without that little machine of yours.” Martin snapped the words out at him. Priest just ran his tongue over his lip, tasting blood as he shifted to try and get out of the circle he was currently in.

“Big talk for a man who needs three people to fight for him.” Egging him on, which was enough for Martin to run at him. He blocked a hit that made his feet slide back on the floor, shoving the arm that was blocking up to force Martin’s to go with him as he punched him hard in the side. Other foot kicking between his legs and hooking around his foot as he pulled his leg back at the same time as the hit taking the man to the floor. He lifted his boot and went to slam it into Martin’s face only to be tackled by a combination of Cross and Grips. Hitting the ground hard enough that time he felt a little dazed, limbs feeling heavy and head throbbing from how hard it had hit the entry table on the way down.  

 _Shit_ -

He could feel his vision clouding as he saw Martin coming slightly into view, could see his mouth moving but couldn’t really hear anything over the ringing in his ears.

He came to from the sound of yelling, eyes blinking open enough to see Dorian holding a gun at Todd and a rather disheveled looking Svlad. Yelling about his money, Priest glanced over to see his gun not laying that far away from the chaos. He shook his head, regretting the action from the pain as he slowly moved to sit up, being careful not to make too much noise as he grabbed his gun. Slowly getting to his feet as he aimed his gun at the back of Dorian’s head. Pulling the trigger and watching him fall as he looked to the blood spatter all over Todd and Svlad. Svlad looking annoyed, and Todd looking horrified about what just happened.

“Well… I guess you don’t have to worry about paying your landlord anymore.” Priest said with a giggle, slowly turning his head to look at the FBI and Policemen who barged into the apartment, holding everyone at gun point. Priest gave an annoyed sigh while relaxing his hand around the gun, letting it go and dangle around his trigger finger as he held his hands up in a way of surrender. Watching how it was snatched out of his hand and he was forced into a pair of handcuffs. Just adding another annoyance to the day…

—

Priest had Svlad talk to Riggins, knowing it would go smoother that way as the boy explained the chaos that happened with the Rowdy 3, Dorian, and how they were currently locked in the police station. After paperwork and such was filed they were let out and currently stood outside of the police station, Svlad lighting up a cigarette before looking over to him. “So… that was  _fun_. You get knocked unconscious, have some nice new staples in the back of your head, I become a buffet, my new best friend is still locked up being questioned. Fun day.” He stated in sarcasm, Priest watched him take a drag of the cigarette, flicking the ash off to the side as he gave a heavy sigh exhaling the smoke. “How mad do you think he is at us?”

“Well, let’s see, we invaded his life, brought Project Incubus in to destroy his home, which aside from his sister is the only thing he has left. Killed his landlord who was already threatening to shoot him and have him listed as a potential suspect of involvement in Dorian’s murder. I would say, he probably wants nothing more to do with us. Not like he wanted anything to do with us in the beginning.” Priest hummed the words, hand moving to rub along the staples holding the wound on the back of his head together. “Oh, I guess, the fact his landlord is dead, he’s probably technically homeless now.” Priest couldn’t stop himself from laughing, receiving a punch to the arm from Svlad who was glaring at him.

“I wanted to be friends with him.”

“Why?” Priest hummed the word while looking Svlad over, watching him flick ash to the side before taking another drag. Almost looked like he was pouting as he stared off into the dark street.

“I don’t know. I like him. I like his sister. He’s a good person even though he’s also an asshole. I like him.” Priest gave a small hmm while looking back to the doors of the station when it opened and Todd came out. Looking a bit worse for wear as he warily looked at the two of them and continued his decent down the stairs onto the side walk.

“Leave me alone.”

“Need a ride?” Priest chimed in, watching how Todd shot him a glare over his shoulder as he tried to walk down the street. Finally stopping to look back at them, turning around and walking back over pointing a finger at them as he stood there with obvious anger and irritation.

“You killed someone! He killed someone, right in front of us, doesn’t that bother you? Why are you not in jail? Like there are laws about that kind of thing-”

“Todd, I saved your life.” Priest stated in a calm manner, watching the way he opened and closed his mouth like he was going to say something. “And I’m a CIA agent, I can do whatever I want. Besides, who cares that I shot a drug dealer in the back of the head?”

“I do! And you got his brains all over me and I-”

“That washes out.” Svlad stated trying to be helpful in this conversation, Todd just fell into stunned silence before dropping his hands to his sides.

“I have nothing. I don’t have my apartment, I have  _zero_ money, I have  _no_ prospects, I am  _homeless_ and a suspect in  _multiple_ homicides!” Todd shouted at him, like he was trying to make them understand where he was coming from and why he wanted nothing to do with them anymore.

“Well, when you put it like that it’s pretty bad.” Svlad said while stubbing out his cigarette and flicking the butt into the street while stepping over to Todd and smiling happily at him. “But we have a case to solve! A missing girl, her murdered father, and undoubtedly more pieces falling into place even as we speak-”

“I am  _not_ your  _Watson_ , asshole!” Priest couldn’t help himself from giggling at that earning a glare from Svlad who moved his hands trying to get Todd to pay attention to him as the shorter male continued on. “I am not available for side-kicking on something I am  _not_ involved with! I am my own  _messed_ up person with my own  _messed_ up problems, I’m not-”

“Todd-”

“No! Just! Shut up! You never shut up!”

“Hey!” Svlad managed to grab the boy’s shoulders, shaking him and getting Todd to look at him. Svlad just smiled and Priest shifted a bit closer as Todd stared up at him. “You’ve been making choices out of desperation for too long. That much is  _obvious_.”

“ _Hey_ -”

“You’re backing yourself into a corner. Break the pattern. Take  _control_ of your life, Todd. The instant you take control, interesting things will happen. I guarantee it.” Priest watched how Todd was looking at him, how he was staring at him before he shook his head.

“No, alright, I don’t want to hear all that from  _you_ right now… keep the hallmark card.” Priest caught Todd by the shoulder when the boy started to walk away. Pushing him back to looked the boy in the face.

“You were going to lose everything soon anyway, Todd, you gave all your money to your sister. Dorian wasn’t going to let up on you stealing your rent back from him, you can blame us all you want but the facts still stand. You lost your job for being a suspect in a murder that took place there. You made the decision to put yourself in this hole by stealing back from your landlord. You keep following a pattern of self-destructive behaviors that were eventually going to swallow you up and you were going to drown. Now. Why don’t ya just come with us, I bet you by the time this case is through, you will be out of the hole you dug yourself in.” Priest watched how Todd looked at him, staring at him with his mouth open before looking to Svlad and pulling away.

“Don’t worry, Ozzy… he’ll be back.” Priest just grinned while dropping his hand off his shoulder, watching as Todd hesitated and squinted at Svlad suspiciously before starting to walk away from them.

“He will, huh?”

“Yep. Now let’s go.”


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svlad is happy about his intuition of Todd contacting him being right. They start to investigate Rimmer’s house, find the missing girl, steal a dog, and then bond over some angsty things Svlad doesn’t normally get to talk about. All in all, it’s a good day in Svlad’s book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Svlad Cjelli. Osmund Priest. Todd Brotzman. Gordon Rimmer. Rapunzel. Lydia Spring. Farah Black.   
> **Warnings** ; Breaking and Entering. Angst. Hostage Situation. Attempted Murder. Svlad’s POV.   
> **Note** ; I say this is a slow burn fic, but they might make it passed just awkward flirting in the next part lmao.

Svlad had snuck out when he received word from Todd that he had found Lydia Spring, he could have taken Priest with him, but he wanted him to rest given his head injury. Svlad didn’t really feel like it was necessary to push him any further today while dealing with such trivial things such as finding the missing girl. So, he tried to sneak out of bed, which lead to Ozzy catching him by the arm and pulling him back in, and Svlad explaining a brilliant lie he came up with as to why he needed to go out. And then getting showered and dressed before heading off to meet Todd at the house where he claims to have seen Lydia. All in all, since Priest didn’t follow him, it had been a successful morning and hopefully that success would follow him through the rest of the day. He had really high hopes it would, anyway, given the good feeling he had since being woken up with a phone call by a slightly frantic Todd.

He stood next to Todd and looked at the house, a smile on his face as he rocked on the balls of his feet in his excitement and wonder. He had such a good feeling about the house just staring at it, like it had answers to all kinds of questions he hadn’t thought to ask yet. Todd seemed nervous and kept looking at him like there was something he wanted to say but he never did. Just would look at him then glance around casually as the two of them continued silently watching the house, probably rather suspiciously mind you. After all, here Svlad was dressed in all black looking rather high class, whilst his shorter companion was wearing what looked like the same outfit as yesterday. Though he supposed Todd wasn’t allowed back home to change… maybe he should have offered for the man to stay in the hotel with them, then again… he might have felt odd about it given the events that took place when they reached the hotel last night.  

Finally, Svlad turned to look at the shorter man who was glancing around the area even more now, like he was expecting someone else to show up and join them rather than just looking for the owner of the house. Todd took in a deep breath before he finally turned to him and opened his mouth, about to ask whatever question is was on his mind. Already knowing what it was he wanted to ask, before he got the words out of his mouth. “I let Ozzy sleep.” He stated before leaning over closer to Todd. “Get this, he thinks I’m at the store to get food…” He laughed a bit while standing up straight, giving a fond sigh until he realized the problem with that lie and tapped his foot on the floor. “Although I realize now… I should probably do that when we’re done with this because he asked if I could pick him up ice cream and he might be very annoyed if I don’t do that.” He stared off a bit at the thought. Looked so cute pressing his face into the pillow and sleepily mumbling for him to pick him up some cookie dough ice cream. Would be so sad to come back empty handed, the man would be so disappointed-

“Where did you two stay last night anyway?” Todd ended up asking disturbing him from his thoughts. Svlad moved his hand fondly rubbing at a mark hidden under the collar of his shirt.

“Oh, just our hotel room.” He shrugged while looking back to the man, noticing him staring at his throat he quickly stood up straight.  

“You guys had a Hotel… then why the hell did you invite yourselves to live in my apartment?”

“Because you are  _important_ , Todd.” Fixing his collar to make sure he wouldn’t see the mark. Would have to remind Ozzy not to do that where other people could see, it was embarrassing and completely ruined his look.

“Important how?”

“I don’t know yet, but I know you are, I know I’ll need you. I know eventually you’ll need me, it a great way that partnership works you know?” Todd was just sighing at his explanation, rubbing his eyes before looking back to him.

“Are you two… like… a thing?” Todd finally asked, looked a little sad at the thought and Svlad made a small noise in the back of his throat.

“Ozzy and I? A thing?” He blinked from the question, actually unsure how to answer that, no one had ever asked before. Hell, he hadn’t even really asked Ozzy what they were. “Yes…” But actually… “No…” Then again… “Maybe?” He felt unsure of how all to address this issue, felt like Priest would have a better answer than him. “I don’t know. I will stick with I don’t know.” He looked Todd who was shifting in his spot and blinking up at him. Like he wasn’t sure what all he meant by that, Svlad shifted before shrugging his shoulders. Not really knowing what all to say, he knew their dynamic was odd especially to people who were more monogamous rather than what Priest was.

“You don’t know?” Todd finally asked, clearly wanting to know more about their relationship. Which he found himself interested in the reason why he wanted to know. Was he actually curious? Was he checking to see if he was available? Was he checking to see if Priest was available? There were so many options. Or maybe it was none of those and he was just trying to make small talk while they awkwardly stood outside of the house of the man who supposedly kidnapped Lydia Spring.

“Okay so,” he started to straighten out his tie before looking back to Todd. “We’re fucking, but that’s really it?” That seemed like the less complicated way to explain it.

"O-oh-” Svlad nodded as he continued, hands moving to try and explain the situation.

“Ozzy isn’t one into the whole ’ _relationship_ ’ thing.” Even using his fingers as air quotes. “Honestly, I think it’s given his sociopathic nature that just makes it hard for him to care for other people, in thus relationships are a lot of work and just not worth it to him. Or maybe he can’t even put out the energy to care that much? I don’t know, I’m not a therapist.” He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, even though sometimes that did really bug him.

“So, fuck buddies then?“  _Brilliant_!

"Why did I not think of that term? That is the perfect way to put what we are.” He was smiling while glancing back at the house. Smile slowly falling as he found his hand going back to touch a mark on his throat.  

“You sound like you want more?” Svlad’s face heated up from that question as he gave a small awkward laugh. That was a rather direct question, that made him worry he really came off as that desperate around the older man. Did everyone else know? Did Ozzy know? Oh, who was he kidding of course he knew, the man knew more than he let on about… whatever it was they were.

“I mean… sometimes?” He tilted his head with the words before shrugging while smiling at the man. Feeling this was too deep of a conversation to have while having a very awkward and suspicious stake out in plain view. “But that’s alright I’ll find someone someday.” He slowly looked back over to Todd who was scratching the back of his neck, a coy smile crossing Svlad’s face as he stepped closer to him and playfully nudged him. "Why do you ask Todd?”

“J-just curious was all.” He held his hands half up as he took a step back to stare at him. Like a deer in headlights almost, he moved closer and put an arm around the man and pulled him closer.

“Todd!” Saying it in a playful manner while looking over to him. “Were you seeing if it was going to be okay to flirt with me?” Playful tone while smiling at him, watching the way the shorter male blushed while looking back over to the house.

“I-I-“

“Because you  _totally_ can I have no problem with that at  _all_.” Smiling from how much Todd’s face was turning red from the statement. He slowly moved his arm off of Todd, looking him over before glancing back at the house. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone currently.”

“No.” Excellent, that meant he shouldn’t mind him being flirty either.  

“Oh good, because I can’t help but admire how handsome you are since the day I met you.“ Humming the words and earning another look from the man who seemed like he was about to say something. "But enough about that,” Svlad announced watching Todd give a sigh of relief as he turned to give him his full attention, watching how Todd did the same thing. “While you were finding Lydia Spring, great work by the way.” He put his hand on Todd’s shoulder, patting it, before dropping his hand to his side while smiling back to the house across the street. “I learned that the animal that killed Patrick Spring was none other than; the great hammer head shark.” Todd looked at him in both shock and confusion.

“A hammer head shark killed Patrick Spring? How is that possible?” Sounded skeptical of the idea.

“I know, right?” Pleased with the fact his new assistant seemed knowledgeable enough to know a hammer head shark attacking someone was completely odd. “Like, hammer head sharks aren’t known for attacking humans.” Svlad stated in a voice like that was obvious. He looked back to Todd who was just staring at him with almost a blank expression on his face.

“And the murder was in a Hotel?” Svlad couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that statement, just getting a weird look from the man. Svlad shifted a bit in his spot biting his lip to stop his laugh, even moving his hand to cover his mouth.

“I  _have_ seen weirder things, Todd.” Feeling the need to inform Todd that it really never even crossed his mind to question why there was a shark in the hotel. Or how that even happened in the first place, weird things just happened, that’s how his life worked. “It’s kind of what I do.” He shrugged while looking back to the house smile on his face as he slid his hands in the pockets of his peacoat.  

“Weirder than a shark in a Hotel room?”

“Yep.” Stated so confident in himself as he rocked on his toes, seeing the look of disbelief on the other man’s face. Like he didn’t believe him for a second, but he finally sighed and humored him with this idea just like Svlad knew he would.

“How would they even get a hammer head shark into the hotel room?” Sounding completely flabbergasted over the idea.

“We will find out eventually I’m sure.” Svlad shifted and took on a more serious demeanor. Hoping the man would stay with him through investigating the house, so he wanted to let him know how appreciative he was about all of this. “I’m so happy you decided to contact me about this by the way.” Said it a little meekly while moving a hand to rub the back of his neck. Fussing at his lip with his teeth as he looked away from him. “I was so worried you wanted nothing else to do with me after the events that happened.” He gave a small sigh while glancing down at his feet and toeing at the ground. “Which I am terribly sorry about by the way, I know everything happened so fast and things got out of control, and that really wasn’t what I was hoping for.” He explained, felt like everything would have been fine if the Rowdy 3 didn’t like to use him as dinner. “I like you Todd, I hope we can work through this whole case together.” He stated while looking at Todd who put his hand in his pocket, he could hear paper rustling from the motion.

“Yeah… I… I was thinking about what you said, about how everything connects and how I would be compensated for helping and well I…” He watched him pull a lottery ticket out of his pocket. Svlad gave an exclamation of joy as he turned to fully face him.

“The Universe is already rewarding you! I knew it!” Todd just gave him a small skeptical smile before looking down at the ticket. “How much did you win?” He asked while hitting him with his elbow.

“Ten thousand… this can really help Amanda and me.”

“Fantastic! Hopefully more things like this will happen in the fut-” He grabbed Todd and yanked him with him behind the lone bush that was there, the two of them kneeling and hiding as a car pulled down the street and headed into the house Lydia Spring was at. Svlad shifted in his spot, excitement budding in his stomach as he bounced on his toes. Watching their mark pull into the garage when he didn’t see the man leaving through the opening of the garage he looked over at Todd who seemed worried peeking through the bushed. Snatching the lottery ticket out of Todd’s hand as he booked it right for the garage, he could hear Todd chasing after him as he ducked inside and the man rolled under the door just before it fully closed.

“What are you doing?” Todd asked in a hushed whisper as Svlad handed him the lottery ticket back. Innocent smile on his face as he crossed his hands behind his back and leaned in.

“I knew you wouldn’t follow me unless I gave you reason to.” He stated flatly while glancing around the garage, looking at all the collectable memorabilia for Lux DuJour that filled the garage.  

“Of course, I wouldn’t follow you, this is breaking and entering!” Todd stated in a panicked whisper while fumbling around the garage door trying to pull it open manually. Svlad sighed while continuing his own investigation around the garage.

“Have you ever listened to Lux DuJour?” He asked while Todd fumbled around the garage trying to figure out how to get out of it.

“Lux DuJour sucks, and I’m getting out of here.” He caught Todd’s hand pulling the clicker out of it and tossing it back into the car he took it from.

“You cannot open that door. It will be much too loud.” He reasoned while watching the deflated expression on Todd’s face, he raised his hand and pointed in the man’s face while continuing. “Also that’s a rude thing to say about the deceased.”

"What do you mean Deceased, he just disappeared-”

“You know, as a fun fact of the day, Lux DuJour is  _buried_ under this house.” He smiled at Todd who suddenly looked more uncomfortable and terrified about standing in that garage than he had been previously.

“You should let other people tell you if your facts are fun.“ Todd stated causing Svlad’s smile to falter as he looked at him in confusion, wondering why that wouldn’t be a fun fact. "That is a horrifying fact given our current situation.” Todd stressed while watching as Svlad casually went back to looking around the garage. Picking up a photo of Gordon and his wife before setting it back down.  

“Wonder if Gordon Rimmer killed him.” He tilted his head fondly, not paying much attention to Todd who was freaking out about the situation he was in.

“Who is Gordon Rimmer?”

“The owner of the house, duh, Todd.” Even scoffed with the words like it was obvious.

“You are an asshole, I cannot believe you would do this to us!” Todd was back to looking for a way out of the garage.

“Relax, Todd, I  _am_ a trained Agent, besides, I brought this.” He lifted his coat to show off the thigh holster that had his gun on it. He blinked when Todd just pointed to the gun, a look of disbelief on his face. “Oh, should I have told you I was armed-”

“Svlad… Th-there’s no clip in that gun.”

“What?” He pulled it out of the holster and looked it over, staring at the bottom of the handle and seeing Todd was right in the fact that it was in deed empty. “Oh… Bloody hell. I guess it’s good to know that now instead of… you know… while trying to use it.” He stated with a heavy sigh, putting the gun back as Todd rubbed his face.

“Is this what Osmund meant by you not being good with the danger part?” He gave the man an offended look, putting a hand over his heart while looking at Todd.

“I am perfectly capable of handling Danger. Ozzy just prefers to run in guns blazing, that is just not my style.”

“Obviously, you didn’t even check if your gun was loaded before you left your hotel!” Stressed whisper that was making Svlad sigh and decide to change the subject.

“You know, Ozzy really prefers it if people call him Mr. Priest.” Deciding to change the subject so the man wouldn’t focus on his error of the day. Todd was giving a sigh of frustration as Svlad turned to look at him better. “Look, Todd, don’t worry about it, I can get us out of this situation. I’m certain of it, now, let’s go investigate the house.”

“Are you insane?” Todd asked while grabbing him by the front of his coat and pulling him in close. Svlad just smiled back at the man and tilted his head. Couldn’t help but notice how pretty his eyes looked, even in the dark dingy garage.

“Arguably.” Svlad stated. “You have  _very_ pretty eyes by the way.” He added, watching the way the man blushed and let him go in shock. Svlad just turned to the door, walking up the few steps that were there and pressing his ear to it. Trying to listen inside of the house before slowly opening the door from the garage into the house, looking in to make sure Gordon Rimmer wasn’t right outside of it or something. He could hear whining and barking as a phone rang in the distance and Gordon yelled at someone to go somewhere.

_–“Hello? Hang on!”_  Someone didn’t sound to be in a particularly good mood, Svlad watched as the man started to yell at whoever he was on the phone with. Something about two guys in the hotel, seeing him move out of sight he stepped out of the garage, glancing back at Todd who grabbed his coat in obvious concern. He held his finger up to his lips to tell him to be quiet as he stepped out of the garage and the man reluctantly followed after him. Both of them staying low to the floor as Svlad lead them closer to where the phone call was taking place. Coming to a stop when none other than Lydia Spring crawled over to them and actually licked him on the cheek. In shock and disgust, but also joy over her actually being there. He couldn’t stop himself from jumping up to his feet. Looking to Todd and then to her, pointing and hopping in his excitement only to have Todd shove him into the bathroom when Gordon’s voice got closer. Closing the door he turned to look at Todd and grabbed him by the shoulders. Grinning at him as he shook the man in his excitement.

_–“There was a goddamn shoot out! And bodies everywhere!”_

“Did he say bodies?” Todd asked in a whisper, blinking when Todd shoved him into the shower and they both leaned against the wall, backs to it as Todd peeked out of the curtain at the door. “This is bad, Svlad.” Svlad was just smiling before turning to look at Todd, leaning into the wall with his shoulder as he looked the man over.

“Bad? We found Lydia, we know where she’s being kept, this is an excellent development in our case.” Todd leaned back to look at him with disbelief pointing his finger at his face as he visibly shook in outrage. Obviously wanting to say something but not being able to given he couldn’t yell at him in their current situation. He watched as Todd just sighed while moving, standing on the edge of the tub and slowly opening the bathroom door to peek out and see what was happening. Svlad tilted his head admiring the nice view of the man’s butt from this angle before looking to his face when Todd turned his head back.  

“He has a gun.“ Svlad grabbed him by the belt and pulled him back into the tub. Closing the curtain as he felt around his pockets wondering if he had anything to help this situation. He supposed he  _could_ call Priest. But he wanted to show off to his new best friend that he could take care of himself.

"So, we need to figure out how to get Lydia and get her out of here.” He explained calmly before rubbing his hand along his cheek where Lydia had licked him. “And although that’s Lydia I can’t help but feel it’s not  _actually_ Lydia. Do you know what I mean?”

“No.” Todd looked confused, and mad, and well… a lot of emotions and none of them seemed good.

“This is fun though, right? You and I, hiding, trying to save this poor child who has been captured by an evil man who killed Lux DuJour.”

“Svlad, this is not any of those things-”

“Not with that attitude it’s not.” Todd groaned while standing on the edge of the tub reaching out to work on getting the window open. Svlad moved forwards, hand moving to Todd’s belt to help hold him as he waited by the tub for what was coming. Pulling Todd back in again when Lydia, or  _not_ -Lydia came over and he took the toy from her. Listening as Gordon passed, waiting before helping him again with trying to get the window, he shifted to lean out of the bathroom door and blindly tossed the toy in an area that felt good before looking back to Todd and watching him. Frowning when not-Lydia came back and started to bark at them, he kept trying to tell her to shush as Todd worked hard on trying to open the window.

_“Rapunzel! What are you doing in there!?_ ” He glanced from her to the doorway with narrowed eyes as Todd kept trying to get the window, seeing him manage to hit the window right as his cell phone started to ring. Both of them gasping as Todd looked down at his pocket.

“You didn’t  _silence_ your  _phone_?” Svlad asked in offense, watching as Todd practically leapt through the window, with the shower curtain stuck to him. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out while looking to Rapunzel, and the dog, who must have actually been Lydia? Not-Lydia ran out of the way as Gordon came, Svlad pulled out his gun, hand hiding the bottom so hopefully Gordon wouldn’t know it was empty as the man headed to the bathroom.

“You!” He sounded outraged at seeing him.

“Sorry, but… do I know you?” He asked while tilting his head, noticing Gordon looking at the gun aimed at him and gasping while ducking out of the way and behind the corner.  _Good_. That meant he didn’t know. He kicked the bathroom door shut and locked it before holstering the gun. Pulling out one of his business cards and slipping it under the door, feeling like he needed the man to have his number. Before picking up the corgi, climbing ungracefully out the window before running off after Todd, who wasn’t hard to miss… What with the new cape he had hanging around him. He was actually impressed with how far the man was running, didn’t know he had so much cardio in him, however he supposed it would be good to know in the future… maybe? For something? Wasn’t quite sure what all else they would be running from. Running around the corner he found Todd looking at his phone he just happily showed him the dog as the man gasped from being startled before relaxing.

“Okay hear me out, but I-”

“ _Why_ do you have the dog!”

“Well if you would  _listen_ , I was about to tell you, gosh. Don’t be so  _rude_ Todd.” He stated while setting the dog down on the dumpster before looking to Todd and pointing to the corgi. “ _That_ is Lydia Spring.” He grinned when the dog gave a happy bark at him.

“That is a  _dog_.” Todd said in a statement of finality that was making Svlad look back at the corgi before glancing back at him and shake his head.

“No, no. I’m eighty five percent sure this is Lydia Spring.” He announced while rubbing his hands together thinking of how this could happen. He gave a loud gasp in understanding before looking back to Todd, grin on his face as he began his theory to what was really going on. “What we’re dealing with here seems to be a group of people, maybe a group of dog hypnotists who work together to make dogs think they’re specific people and people think their specific dogs.” He looked to Todd who had his eyes closed and seemed to be taking in a deep breath to calm himself down.

“I’m just going to cash in my lottery ticket, and call my sister back-”

“Todd! Focus.” He stood in front of him, looking him deeply in the eyes as he invaded his personal space and continued on with his theory. “What could have Patrick Spring done to anger an evil enclave of uncommonly specific dog hypnotists?”

“They’re not dog hypnotists!” Todd screamed in his face, Svlad just tilted his head, a look of awe on his face as he jumped on his toes.

“You have a theory! Excellent! Lay it on me!” He turned and tilted his head to give the man his ear listening to Todd sigh in frustration.

“She clearly  _wanted_ to be there! Sh-she… She  _wasn’t_ hypnotized, she  _wasn’t_ tied up, there  _weren’t_ bars on the window.” Svlad was slowly standing up straight and watching him as Todd continued. “And she seemed…  _happy_?”

“Todd… Gordon called Not-Lydia Spring Rapunzel. Of course, she was  _happy_ , like,” he motioned at the corgi who was watching them from the dumpster, “a happy  _dog_.” Listening as the dog whined at them.

“Just! Call the police! At this point I can’t explain why I was there, and I’m already in deep crap with them. So, ju-just call them. Do it! Okay!? I-I’m done, so you handle it now.” He watched as he started to walk away.

“You’re still  _wearing_ the shower curtain.” He watched as Todd rather hastily, aggressively, and frantically yanked the shower curtain off and kicked it as it slowly and unsatisfyingly just started to float down to the ground, completely unbothered by the rough treatment it just received. Despite also getting its revenge by almost tripping the man who jumped over it and continued to walk down the alleyway. “You think I like this?” Svlad called after him, happy when the man stopped from his words reluctantly turning around to face him.

“Isn’t this your job?” He was looking him over, and Svlad found himself wanting to shout back that he hated his job and only did it because he had to. “You’re a detective, don’t you-”

“Because I’m  _trying_ to do the right thing by following what the Universe  _wants_ from me.” And what Blackwing wanted so he could keep Riggins happy and continue to get funded. It was a lot of pressure from a lot of different people and things. And he needed to appease all of them or things didn’t go particularly well, for anyone honestly. “Don’t you understand?” He was walking towards him before coming to a stop and fidgeting a bit before stuffing his hands in his coat pocket and staring at the floor. “It’s always…” He took in a deep breath, not sure why he was telling Todd stuff like this but he felt like he needed to. That he needed to be honest with the man, even if Todd wasn’t ready to be honest with him. “It’s always all these  _horrible_ things. And I get dragged right up next to them.” He finally looked at Todd who was lifting his arm to motion a bit to his side.

“Can’t you just…” He frowned from how Todd was looking at him, like he felt bad for him. But it wasn’t pity which he was thankful for. It was empathetic, like he understood what it was like to be stuck in situations that weren’t particularly fun or favorable but having to push through them anyway. “I mean you could just walk away, take whatever Spring paid you and-”

“No.” He shook his head. “The world always leads me where I need to go. I-I’m a  _leaf_ on the stream of creation, right up until I find,” he was walking towards Todd again, “whoever, or  _whatever_ , killed Patrick Spring. And then it will just… take me somewhere new.” He stared off a bit into the distance, actually nice to speak that for once. Ozzy never really understood, and Riggins always shut him down when these topics of conversations came up. But Todd, Todd was actually listening to him and letting him talk-

“Then what’s with all that crap about taking control of your life?” Svlad smiled at that, glad how Todd remembered that conversation, that it meant the man actually did listen to him and didn’t just placate him.

“Just because you’re playing a  _game_ doesn’t mean you don’t choose your moves.” He stated, it was something he told himself constantly in order to feel good about what he was doing. “The cases that I end up on… if I don’t solve them, no one does.” He blinked when he felt his phone buzz, probably Ozzy asking him what was taking him so long. “Sorry, this is probably Ozzy.” He pulled his phone out and looked to his phone. “Oh… No…” He stared at the unknown number quizzically while opening the text, the memory rushing back now of leaving his business card with the man. “ _Not_ Ozzy.” He fussed at his lip trying to think of how to explain this mess of a situation. “Uhm… so… Back at the house I may have given Gordon my number-”

“You what!?” Todd shouted in confusion and uncertainty while stepping closer.

“I do a lot of things and then later I’m like…” He made an exaggerated face before looking back to the phone.

“Well… what’s it say?”

“We have your friend… and then there’s a picture of a woman.” Svlad showed his phone to Todd to see if he knew who she was, because he definitely didn’t know who she was. Watching as Todd took the phone out of his hand to look more closely at the photo. “You don’t happen to know this woman, do you?” He was watching the way a look of realization was washing over Todd’s face, which was all that needed to be said about him knowing the woman. He watched as another text showed up. “Give us the dog or we will kill her. Eastgate Bridge Midnight.” He pointed at the phone while standing up straight. “See! I  _told_ you the dog was important!” Patting Todd on the shoulder watching how the man looked at him in disbelief.

“Okay just…. Just call Priest this time? Please?” Svlad whined while picking up the dog.

“Fiiiine.” He grabbed his phone and pulled up Ozzy’s number, dialing it while walking with Todd to the mouth of the alleyway. “Hey! Ozzy! So I didn’t go to the store, instead I went to investigate a clue Todd ran into… don’t you sigh at me everything went fine.”

“I wouldn’t call that  _fine_ …” Todd muttered under his breath.

“Anyway! Todd and I would really appreciate it if you picked us up. We are in the middle of setting up negotiations for a woman the bad man Gordon Rimmer has hostage in return for a dog who might actually be Lydia Spring.”

_–“Look, Svlad, I don’t know if I really have that bad of a concussion, or what… But what the fuck happened?”_

“Todd called me with great news that he found Lydia Spring. She was being held hostage at this man Gordon Rimmer’s house. We broke in, did some investigating. Got caught, I stole the Lydia Spring dog, Todd stole a shower curtain. I gave him my number and he texted me to meet him at Eastgate Bridge at Midnight with the Dog for this girl he has kidnapped. I don’t know who she is, but Todd seems to know her.” There was a long sigh on the other line of the phone and Svlad rocked on his toes before grinning happily at Todd who was rubbing his face in exasperation.

_–“Where are you?”_

“I will send you our location.” He hung up on the man and sent the location to him before looking back at Todd. “So, this is a fun day, huh?” Todd just stared at him with a blank expression on his face causing Svlad’s smile to become meek. “Oh, come on, it’s exciting isn’t it? We break into someone’s house. We get closer to solving this mystery. We’re about to do a hostage trade? I bet you weren’t expecting this in your life.” He said with an amused smile, watching how Todd just stared at him with an expression he couldn’t quite place.

“I thought you said you  _didn’t_ like doing this?” Todd finally asked, breaking the dreadfully awkward silence in a way that made Svlad sigh and put his head down.

“I don’t.” There were a lot of things he would rather do instead most of the time.

“It sounds like you do.” Svlad took in a deep breath while looking at the dog and slowly setting her down, pleased that she just sat by his feet.

“I was given this horrible  _curse_ as a child.” He started to explain. “It was simple, well I mean,  _complicated_ but  _simple_ … at first. Started with me just knowing things about people before anyone told me. Then I found all the missing cats in our neighborhood. Which turned into this huge unnecessarily hurtful ordeal.” He sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I was eventually taken by the government who did loads of horrible experiments on me for years…” Which really were horrible, he had so many physical and emotionally scars from it, but thanks to his friendships he was able to push through most of it. “Eventually I joined them as an agent to make it  _less_ of an issue.” They still did experiments from time to time when they were bored. Well he didn’t know if that was the reason, though sometimes it definitely felt like that was the reason. “And on top of all of that; I’m controlled by an unseen force that drags me into danger all the time. I hate it. If I had any choice I would be some normal bloke you’d see on the street and not think twice about. That being said, I also have to try and find  _something_ to take joy in, even if it’s just talking about stressful situations in fun ways.” Todd was staring at him, and he slowly looked away while playing with his tie.

“I’m sorry… that sounds horrible.” Svlad slowly just shrugged while shifting awkwardly in his stance.

“I’m sure it will get better one day.” He stated while looking around the alleyway blinking when he felt Todd just staring at him. He knew it never would, but it was good to have hope that it would be sometimes.

“Have you ever thought of leaving?” He snorted at the question, like that wasn’t something he didn’t think about every once in a while, or even attempt.

“Oh, loads of times.“ He stated flatly while looking back at Todd with a smile. "One day I  _did_ run away, but Priest found me and picked me up and took me back home.” He shrugged while looking back at the road. “There’s really no point, you know? They have the ability to find me anywhere I go. And if they don’t well… they would just send Ozzy to hunt me down.” He stated in a bitter tone while brushing some of his hair to the side before looking back at Todd. “You see that’s his primary use to them… the CIA I mean.” Feeling the need to clarify given he didn’t necessarily want to state the name of Blackwing, that usually would put Todd in danger and he liked Todd so he didn’t want to do that to him. “Ozzy hunts down other people like us because he’s drawn to us.” Todd looked away while staring out at the street before finally looking back at him.

“No offense, Svlad, but it doesn’t sound like you actually have  _any_ control of your life.” Svlad supposed that was true, he had small things he could control and do that were his own but he knew that’s really all he would get.

“Thank you for listening, you are a great friend, Todd.” He finally stated with a smile on his face. “And so sorry for dumping all that on you, I promise not to let it happen again.” He said with a large smile, knowing not many people liked to hear other people’s problems.

“Svlad, it’s-“ Todd trailed off and Svlad perked up when the black Durango came into view, seeing Priest sitting there in a pair of sunglasses boredly staring at them Svlad scooped up the dog and walked over to the car. Smile on his face as Priest pulled his sunglasses off to look at them.

“How’s your head?” He finally asked, looking into the man’s eyes to make sure he wasn’t showing any signs of a bad concussion. They all knew he had one, but given he wasn’t showing extreme signs for it Svlad figured he would be okay and he would just make sure the man rested when he could.

“It’s fine, get in.” Which meant preventing him from driving anymore.

“Well, that’s what I was thinking about.” But he knew Priest would be stubborn if he flat out stated that, so he was going to do that subtly. “You are way better at negotiating than I am. So, I was going to give you my phone so you could text the negotiations out with Rimmer while I drive us to the meeting spot.” He watched how Priest glanced at the dog with a look of disdain. “Todd can hold the dog.” Svlad quickly stated to placate the man’s hatred of animals. Priest slowly put the car into park, stepping out as Svlad handed Todd the corgi, he gave Priest his phone and then climbed into the driver’s seat. Letting Todd and the Corgi take the back seat as Priest walked around to the passenger’s side.

“Svlad… This is not a negotiation.” Priest stated flatly while working on texting Gordon back.

“And that is why I wanted you to do this part.” He laughed while starting to drive to where the Eastgate Bridge was. There was a lot of texting back and forth between Priest and Gordon during the drive, that eventually ended with Priest just laughing. “What?”

“He doesn’t seem to actually want to do a deal, he just wants his dog.” Svlad glanced into the rearview to see Todd and the Corgi both just sitting next to one another. The Corgi whining from the news causing Svlad to frown as he looked back to where he was going.

“Don’t worry, Lydia, we’re not going to give you to the bad man.” Earning a bark from the dog as though she was content with that answer. The drive to the bridge didn’t take too long, causing them to double back and get some food at a drive inn that was close by, before pulling up back to the bridge later. Late enough in the day that Priest was scanning the area to look for a good place to set up, the man getting out to load his machine gun which Todd seemed nervous about as he brought it into the front seat with him.

“Is that really necessary?”

“Better safe than sorry.” He mused the words out while Svlad looked around the bridge, waiting patiently before smiling at the sound of a honking car. “Leave the car running.”

“You got it, Oz.” Svlad stated as he and Todd climbed out of the vehicle. Priest getting out and holding his machine gun at the ready as the three of them stood next to one another. Gordon was getting out and staring at them, eyes mainly locked on Priest.

“Who the hell is that!?” Gordon shouted at them from across the bridge. Priest grabbed Svlad by the arm when the boy moved to walk closer.

“Don’t matter, now, I do believe the deal was to give us the girl and then you can have your dog.” Priest stated in a bored tone.

“I never agreed to that! Just give me my dog!” He shouted cautiously watching Priest as he walked around the vehicle and pulled the woman out. Svlad found himself excited now even though Gordon aimed the gun at the woman’s head causing Priest to aim his gun at Gordon.

“You kill her, I kill you.” Svlad knew Priest was willing enough to kill the man now regardless of how the deal went, could see his finger resting on the trigger and he could feel the anxiousness from Todd. He glanced over to see the man more or less hugging the corgi to his chest.

“Why did you attack us?” Gordon finally shouted at them, seeming like he wanted answers even with the stress of the situation being as high as it is. Which Svlad didn’t necessarily mind, meant he might be able to find some things out himself.

“We didn’t!” Svlad shouted back offended that the man would accuse them of such a thing. Thinking back to it though, he remembered that Gordon knew who he was. “How do you know who we are?”

“We don’t!” So clearly there were more than them, he found himself immediately scanning the area behind Gordon, assuming Priest was doing the same. Didn’t seem like Gordon would put himself in unnecessary danger given he knew from the confrontation at the house that Svlad did indeed carry a gun on him… even if it was empty, but Gordon didn’t know about that fuck up. “Where’s the kitten?”  _So, the Kitten was important!_

“Why do you want it?” Todd asked and Svlad found himself more lost with the short answers and questions than he wanted to be. Like no one here actually understood what was going on. Which was fine on his end, but Gordon should have more information being the bad guy and all.

“Who is that woman!?” Svlad finally shouted back he could feel the annoyance coming from Priest at this point. Honestly, he was impressed the man hadn’t just started shooting yet, but he knew that was all in due time given how much Gordon started to wave his gun around from the question he just called out to him.

“You don’t  _know_ her!?” Gordon sounded completely baffled and upset about all of this at this point. Gun aiming from them back to her as Svlad just narrowed his eyes on the man.

“Do you!?” Svlad countered. When he didn’t answer he took that as sign the man did in fact know who he had hostage. Which really made this all the more interesting given he wanted to know who she was. There was a sense of familiarity about her from the picture he just couldn’t put his finger on. Like when you knew a word you wanted to use and it sat just on the tip of your tongue even though it never actually came to you till three weeks later in a middle of a conversation that had nothing to do with it.

“Why did you burn my house down!?” Gordon sounded even more upset with this question, only making Svlad even more confused as he tilted his head to the side.

“I  _burnt_ your house down!?” Svlad asked in shock, really not what he wanted to do, wondered when he could have possibly done that…

“Where’s Lydia!?” Todd finally asked, breaking up the roundabout of questions. Which he would have to tell him good job later once all this was over.

“She’s not here!” Gordon was sounding tired and even more stressed than earlier about everything going on as he motioned them to come closer with the gun. “Just bring me the dog!”

“Why do you want it?” Svlad asked, knowing exactly why, he just wanted to see if Gordon would tell him or not. Would be funny if he did. The dog was barking now, almost frantically about everything that was going on.

“Why did you take it?” Gordon called back.

“We don’t know!?” Todd shouted despite that being a blatant lie given Svlad clearly told Todd the dog was Lydia Spring. Svlad just took in a deep tired breath, really didn’t feel like they were getting anywhere or learning anything with all of this. All they were getting was more confused and upset as the questioning went on. He honestly wondered if this is what it was like with the texts between Priest and Gordon just going around in circles-

“Why did you kill Patrick Spring!?” Svlad found his eyes narrowing on the man from him asking them that question. Why on Earth would he kill the person he was meant to work for? That didn’t make sense? Seemed more like something Priest would do- Did Priest kill Patrick?

“We didn’t!” Todd shouted back with obvious confusion.

“Did you!?” Svlad asked now curious how all this man was involved if he was not the one who killed Patrick, despite having kidnapped Lydia.

“I’m just going to shoot him.” Priest stated so blatantly that they all looked at him as the man pulled the trigger to his gun. Giggling while walking forwards, Gordon easily jumping out of the reign of fire as Svlad and Todd ran over to go grab the girl who seemed concerned about the series of events. Getting up and running to the side to avoid the gun fire. Only to unintentionally knock herself out as other people started to shoot at them from wherever they were hiding. Getting the girl Priest reloaded his clip and continued to fire back as he walked backwards with the two boys back to the Durango. Todd and Svlad getting in the back with the girl, Svlad couldn’t help but notice the dog was no longer with them as Priest shut them in the back and climbed in the front seat before driving off the bridge and out of the negotiation spot, almost hitting Gordon who jumped out of the way last second.  

“That was…  _intense_ , I’m so glad you came with us for this part, Ozzy.” Svlad stated while looking to the man who was driving as Priest rubbed his face with one hand and steered with the other.

“Intense?” The man just sighed heavily making Svlad sit up a bit in his seat to look at Priest. “Svlad I thought we went through negotiations in trainin’?” Priest asked while the man continued to drive.

“Yes,” he sat up and started to chew on his lip nervously. “Well, I failed that bit…” Svlad stated while pulling the mask off the girl and her and Todd checked to make sure she was okay.

“ _Obviously_.” Priest muttered as he drove them to the hotel, parking Priest ended up carrying the girl up to their hotel room. Svlad getting the door for them as Priest, the girl, and Todd walked into the room Todd immediately looking around the place in awe.

“This looks more like an apartment than a Hotel…”

“Extended stay hotels typically do that.” Priest stated while setting her down carefully on the couch.  

“You guys been here a while?” Todd asked genuinely curious as Svlad nodded his head and turned his attention from the woman over to Todd.

“Yeah, six weeks.” He looked to Priest who was kneeling next to the woman he clearly seemed to have recognized her too but wasn’t sure where to place it. Seemed to be glancing towards his desk where his guns and files were, like there was something in there about the woman. That just made this so much more exciting. Svlad was perking up when he noticed the woman was coming to, looking at them in a confused manner while trying to sit up in obvious fight mode from what she had endured.

“Hey, hi.” Todd stated awkwardly, honestly it was a kind of cute awkward, then again, he probably wasn’t sure how to interact with her given he didn’t let her into his apartment. He would keep that a secret he knew about that though given he was unsure how the woman would react. He forced himself to stop admiring Todd to look over at the woman, who was looking around. Obviously taking in her surroundings as Priest set his gun at the table to appear less intimidating… well actually that probably wasn’t the reason, Priest never cared about that unless he was manipulating people and he didn’t seem interested in doing those things at the moment.

“Wh-what happened?” She asked while turning like she was about to get up.

“Uh, w-we got you away from those guys.”

“Nicely put Todd.” Bite of sarcasm in Svlad’s voice earning a surprised glance from the man like he wasn’t expecting that type of sarcastic response from him while trying to calm down a woman they saved from her kidnappers.  

“We helped save you from your uh, kidnappers?” Watching as she kept trying to sit up, Priest finally moved forwards and knelt down next to her.

“You should lay down, you hit your head pretty hard. Why don’t you guys get her something to drink.” Svlad looked from Priest to the woman as Todd nodded his head and they both headed into the Kitchen that the Penthouse of the hotel had offered. Svlad watched as Todd was already grabbing a glass and one of the water bottles from the fridge turning to look at him as he shifted in his spot, liking how Todd was nice enough to go out of his way and do that so he didn’t have to.

“You’re really brave.” Todd finally stated making a surge of pride fill up in Svlad’s chest. “Sort of… Crazy brave… or just stupid.” Wow, someone was brutally honest today. “But, wow, also  _surprisingly_ incapable for being an Agent. Is Priest why you’ve survived so long?” Well it started out at a nice compliment anyway… And now he felt a little defensive despite finding himself wanting to continue to engage in this conversation as he got closer to Todd.

“That’s why I need you.” Svlad played into it though, liking how excited and into the case Todd seemed to have been getting as they ended up changing spots in the kitchen. He liked to see this given the fact Todd was so ready to walk away from the whole thing not that long ago. But now, here he was, getting a drink for the woman they saved and discussing the case with him.

“God!” He sounded excited as he moved closer to him, staring up at him with this look of adventure and intensity in his eyes as he continued. It was honestly giving him a feeling of butterflies he wasn’t expecting to get from the man. Sure, he found him attractive, but didn’t think that he would already get silly crush like feelings so soon for the man. “How crazy was that?” Todd asked, a look of reminiscence on his face as he thought back to the bridge. “Those guys are  _total_ nut jobs.” Svlad was just nodding, getting excited from Todd’s excitement, it was almost infectious. “Do you think they’re the ones that killed Patrick Spring?”

“I’m not sure, yet.” He was leaning that way, but with how Gordon accused them of killing Patrick he now wondered if the Future them killed him when they were storming the Hotel with the want to be Iron Man. Or maybe that man is the one that killed Patrick Spring, couldn’t wait to find out who that was…

“Well, it’s gotta be connected right?” Svlad perked up, nodding his head, it was all obviously connected but Todd grasping for things he could only see was interesting to him. “I mean… maybe they’re part of the same group?” He gasped while pointing at him with his free hand. “Back at the hotel! The corpses! The ones that weren’t Spring! They had the same tattoos we saw tonight, it is connected!” Svlad just smiled at him, a knowing smile on his face as Todd shifted under his gaze. “Svlad, I-I saw something. Crazier than the dog, something else, and I’m not sure how to describe it…” He trailed off and seemed to be staring at the kitten which was drinking from a water bowl in the kitchen. “Is that…”

“The kitten from the crime scene, yes.” Svlad stated, watching as Todd seemed to be remembering when they first showed up at his apartment with said kitten.

“Hold on… w-why-” Svlad looked passed him to the woman when she slowly started to sit up again. Noticing Priest was looking through the files he had on the desk, obviously deciding he cared enough about the woman and it was no longer worth his time or energy. Or was trying to see if he could find her identity before him, really either or was a possibility. Seeing her now though, watching her as she was seen more in the light of the hotel-

“Hi, Farah!” He was grinning, could see the confused look on Farah’s face as Todd, Priest and she stared at him. Todd looking annoyed this time almost held a look of betrayal in his eyes that made Svlad want to back track the conversation back to the good things.

“You  _know_  her!?” Todd exclaimed in obvious annoyance as Svlad shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up, moving them up and down like a scale trying to think of how to explain how he knew her. Because he didn’t know her personally for sure, but he knew of her and her connection to the Spring family. From talking to Spring, and Priest reading about things out loud when he was too annoyed to do it himself.

“Well, not  _really_ -”

“So,” Todd cut him off to continue his own accusatory thoughts and statements, “when Gordon said he had your friend, he meant  _your_ friend?”

“More of an  _acquaintance_ really.” Svlad stated watching the anger on the man’s face.

“Motherfucker-” Dropping the glass as the man more or less attacked him in his fit of rage. Svlad found himself surprised by the actions as he ended up pinned against the counter. “You lied to me!” Todd was gripping the front of his peacoat and Svlad found himself making a small noise in the back of his throat, breath almost catching as he looked into Todd’s angry face.

“It’s just one of the things I know, I swear.” Svlad stated while grabbing the man’s wrists, watching the way he just stared up at him with disbelief. “L-look, she’s Patrick Spring’s body guard, I know her through mention and files and my mind told me to use that name on her.” He explained, like how he had told him in the car sometimes he just felt his intuitions and heard them. Farah’s name being something he heard in his mind while looking at her face. “And from her reaction I’m assuming that’s who she really is.” He continued watching as Todd looked up at him in disbelief. “This is like how I knew what your sister’s name was.” The man just sighed, Svlad kind of found himself enjoying being pinned to the counter by Todd though, even if the man was just lashing out in outrage. He moved his hands from Todd’s wrists to his shoulders. Squeezing them while smiling at Todd when the man gave a reluctant sigh, like he was starting to believe him. “Though I have to say, Todd” he leaned in, pushing himself off the counter just enough to have his face close to Todd’s. Noticing his grip faltering as Svlad just smiled at him and looked his eyes over before glancing down at Todd’s mouth. “I have no complaints if this is the kind of thing you’re going to do when you’re mad at me.” He slowly looked back up to his eyes, his own feeling a bit heavy when he found himself wanting to kiss him. Especially as Todd began to blush before letting him go.

“Hey, lovebirds,” They both looked over to Priest who was smiling with amusement from the show in the kitchen, leaning back more in his seat at the desk. “Thought you were giving Miss Black here her water.” He seemed more interested in the woman now that he knew her name, which Svlad wasn’t the least bit surprised by. He knew the man had been studying her history and all her training almost like he was scouting the woman to be a possible Agent. Feeling a connection before actually meeting her given them having the same history of wanting a job that they were both deemed to mentally unstable for. Svlad tilted his head as Todd cursed under his breath and got a new glass and fresh water, bringing it over to Farah who slowly took it from him.

“So, who exactly are you guys?” She finally asked while sitting up more and taking a drink, hand moving to rub her forehead as she did. Svlad moved out of the kitchen while walking closer to the woman.

“Oh! Right, I am Svlad Cjelli-”

“You’re the detective that Patrick Spring hired?” She asked while looking him over skeptically, like she wasn’t fully buying that. Svlad just continued to smile and nod even though he felt like she didn’t see him as someone capable of being a detective.

“Correct! And this is my Assistant, Todd Brotzman, and my fellow Agent Osmund Priest.” He motioned over to the man, watching as Farah looked between the three of them before beginning to drink her water. Her eyes lingered on Priest before looking back to him.

“No offense, Svlad… but you don’t seem like much of an Agent?” She said in the form of a question making Svlad laugh nervously

“Well! I mean I may  _technically_ be an Agent, but it’s more of a  _forced_ title for me?” Trying to explain as he motioned to himself. “I mean I like the clothes and all, but I much rather prefer the whole  _Detective_ thing.” He nodded before sitting down on the couch with her, crossing his legs as he looked the woman over. “How did you get captured by the way, I read your file and you are like  _amazing_.” He stated, not much noticing how Todd ended up sitting next to him, looking between them as Svlad just smiled at Farah.

“They managed to… blindside me… with one of their tasers.” She sounded annoyed with the entire situation, “I almost beat them but that… gah, it was such a foolish rookie mistake.” She was rubbing her face with her annoyance, Svlad watched how Priest sat up more and turned the chair to face her.

“Where were they keeping you?” Priest chimed in from his spot at the desk, Svlad found himself curious for the answer as he leaned in.

“The Ridgely building.” Svlad jumped up from that with a pleased exclamation.

“I told you that building was important, Ozzy!” Svlad exclaimed slowly looking back to Farah and looking her over. “Miss Black, why don’t you go take a shower and get rested, you can borrow some of my clothes if you don’t want to put that back on.” He stated while motioning to her outfit, he watched as she slowly glanced down at it before looking back up at him.

“That’s a good idea.” She stated while finishing her water, Svlad happily leading her to the bedroom to show her the selection of clothes they had available before she jumped into the bathroom to take a shower, he headed out back into the main room to look the two men over and hop in excitement.

“Now to work on sleeping arrangements, I’m assuming Farah won’t want to have anyone in the bed with her, and the couch is too small for three people… And it’s such a big bed-”

“You want us to sleep together again and to put Farah on the couch, don’t you?” Svlad made a ’ _psh_ ’ noise while putting his hands on his hips, tapping his foot before sighing heavily.

“…Yes.” It didn’t take long before Farah came out of the bathroom wearing a shirt and some sweats for the night, she already got herself comfortable on the couch before looking to them.

“So, what’s the  _plan_ , exactly?” Farah asked while looking them over, Svlad stood up straight and turned to look at her.

“You’ll take the couch an-”

“Svlad.” He looked to Priest who cut him off watching as the man got up and walked closer to sit next to Farah, a sudden interest coming to Svlad as he watched the man. Wondering what he missed that Prest picked up on about what she meant. “Right now; we’re all going to get rest, in the morning we will go to investigate where they kept you captive, then go to Gordon’s house and see if we can collect anything. If there’s anything to collect given the fact Svlad here apparently burnt the man’s house down.”

“Not on  _purpose_.” Svlad stated meekly getting a look from Farah he wasn’t quite sure how to place.

“We can figure out the rest from there, I’ll look more into Gordon to see if there’s anythin’ we can learn about the man for where he’s keepin’ Lydia-”

“The dog!” Svlad finally shouted looking between all of them and seeing the look of shock on Todd’s face. Priest was just smiling, “We  _forgot_ the dog on the bridge.” Svlad moved his hand to his forehead rubbing it with an annoyed groan.

“What is the deal with the dog?” Farah asked while tilting her head.

“It’s Lydia Spring.”

“I’m sorry… did you just say… that the  _dog_ is Lydia Spring?” Farah asked while looking at him with a mix of annoyance and disbelief.

“Yes, I’m not sure how to explain it, we will need to find that dog before Gordon does.” Svlad stated with a heavy sigh while heading into the bedroom, stopping in the doorway to look back at her. “You don’t mind sleeping on the couch, right?” She just stared at him and blinked as he slowly walked into the bedroom, deciding to change into something to sleep in. He blinked when Todd ended up following him, looking around before looking back at him.

“We’ll have to stop by my apartment tomorrow so I can get a change of clothes.” Todd stated, Svlad just nodded while opening a drawer of shirts.

“Would you like to borrow something to sleep in?” He asked while pulling off his coat and stepping over to the closet to hang it up. He loosened and removed his tie hanging that up as well as he worked on taking off his dress shirt, letting Todd browse through his clothes as he tossed his shirt into the dirty clothes section. He was about to work on his holster till he felt someone come up behind him, gasping from the feeling of hands on his hips. Making him stand up straight as the man behind him leaned his chest against his back, easily recognizing it as Priest as he felt the man’s hand slide down his thigh and pull his gun out of the holster.

“Svlad.”

“I know, I forgot to load it.” He turned to face the man, noticing Todd trying not to look at them, it was making his face heat up some as he stepped forwards and turned to look at Priest. The man just sighing at him while holding the gun to his side, “It won’t happen again that’s for sure. I almost needed it back at Gordon’s house.” He laughed awkwardly while moving to put his foot up on a chair in the room to work on unstrapping the thigh holster. Slowly glancing over to notice both Priest and Todd watching him, Priest he was expecting given the man’s obsession with him in a thigh holster. Todd on the other hand, he found himself smiling as he looked away and worked on getting it off slowly just for his audience before he hummed and worked on untying his boot. Standing up and putting his other boot on the chair he repeated the process of untying it before pulling them off and working on slipping out of his pants. Looking back to see Todd awkwardly getting undressed and throwing on a t-shirt that was much too big for him. Kind of cute, actually, he walked over to the bed already climbing in it.

Eyes falling on Priest who was watching Todd, he slowly glanced over to him before getting settled on the bed. Slipping under the covers as Priest closed the door, Svlad smiled when Todd moved over to get in the bed with him. Which luckily was much bigger meaning that the three of them could easily fit, he hummed while getting nice and comfortable. He and Priest ending up trapping Todd between them, the older man rolling over to give them his back as he checked his phone. Svlad couldn’t stop himself from inching closer to Todd, who he had warned the night before that he ended up cuddling people in his sleep. Luckily Todd didn’t seem too bothered by it, or, he just didn’t vocalize it when it happened after the man’s phone call.

“Tomorrow will go a lot smoother right?” Todd asked in a whisper, Svlad could hear Priest giggling which caused him to sigh.

“In theory.” Priest mused the words out, Svlad watched as Todd turned slightly to look towards him.

“What does that mean?” Priest finally rolled over to face them after putting his phone down.

“Hopefully with the new back up of Miss Black we should be able to take care of any problems before their problems. That being said Svlad here usually is a beacon for chaos and things goin’ wrong, so it probably won’t be any smoother than it would have been without her.” Svlad rolled his eyes while propping his head up in his hand, resting on his elbow as he frowned at the older man over Todd.

“I am  _not_ a beacon of chaos.”

“I know I haven’t been with you that long… but with the two days of working with you I’m on Priest’s side.” Svlad gave Todd an offended gasp before grabbing his pillow and smacking the shorter man in the face with it. Earning a laugh from Priest who once more turned his back to them to finally try and go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **OPERATIONS CHIEF RIGGINS** ; Scott is still the director at Blackwing. Bringing Project Icarus was what they needed to keep Blackwing up and running. Although hesitant at first the boy eventually ended up being the proof they needed to continue to be funded. Scott is still together with his wife in this AU as he never got so obsessed and tried to save his job by hunting down the projects due to Blackwing never closing. He has a daughter and he and his wife are very happy. With this outcome he’s more paternal to a lot of the projects even if they are all adults now. 
> 
> **AGENT PRIEST** ; Holistic Bounty Hunter. Still was originally brought in as a project before the decision happened between Riggins and Kingsley to have him made into an Agent. Priest is still very unethical and kills people for fine while hunting down other projects. When they had all of them and didn’t see signs of new ones he was assigned to watch after Svlad Cjelli. 
> 
> **AGENT CJELLI** ; Holistic Detective. Svlad was taken from his home at the age of eight and thrown into Blackwing where he was experimented on and tortured, along with being told and groomed that he would be Blackwing’s saving grace. He ended up becoming bitter and angry with a lot of the things he went though. Although still randomly very bubbly and hyper at times. With Blackwing never closing he was eventually turned into a tool for them to use. He was originally a project just being watched by Priest but eventually they made the same deal with him that Priest received thus he was made an Agent and decided to stay under Priest who trained him more to be where he is today. Although he never was one for physical violence he found himself very skilled at psychological torture which works out when he ends up knowing more about the people he’s working with thanks to his hunches. 
> 
> **AGENT CURLISH** ; Holistic Assassin. Bart unlike last time where she was bored with Blackwing was able to go out and do more things. Given she was invulnerable when following the universes will and could go anywhere she wanted anyway they stopped trying to keep her locked up and just had people escort her just to make sure she made it back to Blackwing safely. She was made the youngest Agent ever hired by the CIA and still comes and goes as she pleases. Her and Priest are really good friends. 
> 
> **ROWDY 3** ; Holistic Vampires. Given no one can really control them they have always been the "problem" projects. They escaped Blackwing and keep escaping Blackwing to the point they just keep an eye on them. Which isn't hard to do given their iconic vehicle and the chaos and destruction they leave in their wake. 
> 
> **WILDER** ; Holistic Actress. She was being trained to be a spy for Blackwing, but given her friendly and docile nature she failed at it and eventually escaped with the Rowdy 3. She has been hiding with them as a Stress Doll for years unknowingly to Blackwing, the Rowdies are aware, but haven't done anything to make her change back.


End file.
